Luna de miel
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: La luna de miel no es el viaje de bodas. Es cuando hay una complicidad y conexión tan profundos entre dos personas que, al final, tener sexo y hacer el amor son la misma cosa. Colección de oneshots relacionados con "Azul marino y verde esmeralda". Habrá múltiples parejas, casi todas entre dos chicas. Advertencias adentro.
1. Pasión entre la tierra y el mar

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon es mío_

_**Nota del Autor:**__ Este fic nació de una iniciativa de una comunidad de Facebook de Sailor Moon. En realidad yo fui quien dio la idea, y con esto quiero hacer honor a esa iniciativa._

_Este fic consta de escenas sueltas, algo así como una serie de oneshots, sin un hilo central que los una, pero todos ellos están relacionados con un fic llamado "Azul marino y verde esmeralda", que acabé hace algún tiempo. No es necesario que lo lean, pero si quieren echarle un vistazo, son más que bienvenidos a hacerlo._

_**Advertencia:**__ Este fic es muy alto en contenido sexual, y casi todas las relaciones serán entre dos chicas. También voy a ofrecer un "bonus track" sin relación con el fic que mencioné antes, pero no puedo terminar esto sin escribir sobre esa pareja misteriosa. Ah, se me olvidaba decirles que, si no les gustan las mujeres lesbianas, corre como si Black Lady te estuviera siguiendo. xD_

_Un saludo._

* * *

**Luna de miel**

I  
Pasión entre la tierra y el mar

Los pocos asistentes al casamiento entre Amy y Michiru celebraban con un menú esencialmente marino, el cual consistía en ostras, machas, salmón y róbalo, entre otras cosas. Todos los presentes hicieron un brindis por las recién casadas, y, como era usual, Serena se enredó con el mantel y salpicó con vino blanco a prácticamente todos los presentes.

—Serena tonta —gruñó Rei, y los demás lanzaron risas comedidas.

—¡Siempre me estás diciendo eso! —exclamó Serena, indignada—. ¿Acaso no puedes decirme otra cosa?

—Es la verdad —dijo Rei, poniéndose colorada, mientras que humo comenzó a brotar de las orejas de Serena.

—Chicas, cálmense —intervino Darien, alzando las manos en plan apaciguador—. Estamos en una celebración. Compórtense como las mujeres adultas que son.

—Pero debes admitir que cabeza de bombón es muy graciosa —dijo Haruka, guiñándole un ojo a Serena, claro que no con la intención de coquetear con ella. No quería tener con Lita los problemas que tuvo con Michiru.

—¡No me llames cabeza de bombón! —estalló Serena, quien estuvo a punto de tropezarse con el mantel nuevamente, pero Mina evitó el desastre, dirigiéndole una mirada de exasperación.

—Gracias, Mina —dijo Lita, saboreando un poco de salmón—. Me costó mucho trabajo preparar este banquete.

—Por cierto, se supone que Kaizo debería haber llegado ya —dijo Haruka, consultando su reloj a prueba de agua—. Dijo que iba a regresar como a esta hora, a menos que su entrevista de trabajo le haya tomado más tiempo.

Sin embargo, entre tanta conversación, nadie se había percatado que Amy y Michiru permanecían en silencio. Lo irónico era que había más comunicación entre ambas que entre el resto de los comensales. Se miraban con una intensidad que podía quemar, apenas pendientes de lo que estaban comiendo. Ninguna de las dos sabía si habían sido los mariscos o su nueva condición de casadas lo que estaba ejerciendo su efecto sobre ellas, pero lo importante era que sus mentes andaban por lugares muy lejanos de ese banquete. Lo único que necesitaban era una excusa para estar a solas.

—Creo que las machas me cayeron mal —dijo Amy, imitando de forma muy convincente a alguien con indigestión—. Necesito un poco de aire.

Dando una miraba breve pero significativa a Michiru, Amy se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la playa, caminando con la espalda ligeramente encorvada. Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Michiru también se puso de pie.

—Voy a ayudar a Amy —dijo, luciendo seria y preocupada. Acto seguido, salió en pos de Amy, desapareciendo en medio de la noche.

—Yo no creo que Amy tenga indigestión —dijo Mina, mirando a los demás con una expresión apropiada para alguien que estaba a punto de contar un chisme—. Ella ama la comida marina. Si me preguntan, creo que quiere tener un momento a solas con Michiru.

—Si eso es cierto, entonces no deberías molestarlas —dijo Rei, dedicando una mirada de advertencia a su novia—. Deja que tengan su momento. Se lo merecen.

—Pues yo iré a ver —dijo Serena, pero Darien la tomó por el brazo.

—No creo que sea inteligente hacerlo —dijo, y Serena forcejeó contra él, pero no había caso—. Vamos, Serena, deja que ellas tengan un poco de amor. Después de todo, esta fiesta es en honor de ambas.

Serena dejó de tratar de zafarse y se concentró en su comida, sintiéndose mal por querer dárselas de pervertida. A partir de ese momento, la cena transcurrió en total normalidad, y nadie habló o preguntó por Amy o Michiru.

A unos cuatrocientos metros de donde estaba teniendo lugar la cena, Amy había tomado asiento sobre la arena, dejando que las olas mansas lamieran sus pies. Ni siquiera se espantó cuando sintió unas manos tocar sus hombros, pues sabía que se trataba de Michiru.

—Esa actuación fue muy buena —dijo, tomando asiento junto a Amy—. Aunque dudo que hayas podido engañar a Serena, o a Mina. Ellas son muy perceptivas cuando se trata de amor.

—Lo sé —repuso Amy, poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombre de Michiru—, pero tenía que hacerlo. Lo que quiero hacer contigo ahora lo amerita.

Michiru arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y qué tienes en mente?

Amy no dijo nada. Se puso de pie y, con un movimiento simple y suave, se quitó el vestido, quedando solamente en traje de baño. Sin mirar a Michiru, Amy se internó en el agua hasta que ésta le llegó a la altura de sus hombros. Michiru captó la indirecta e, imitando las acciones de Amy, acudió a su lado, tomándola por la cintura y juntando su frente con la de ella.

—Ahora veo por qué querías hacer esto aquí —susurró Michiru, respirando de forma levemente más agitada, sabiendo qué era lo que le esperaba.

—Es el ambiente perfecto —dijo Amy en un tono tan bajo como el de su esposa—. Siempre quise estar a solas con alguien que amo en un lugar como éste.

—¿Alguna vez imaginaste que esa persona sería otra mujer?

—Jamás —repuso Amy, aferrándose aún más a Michiru—. Esas cosas me las imaginaba meses antes de saber siquiera que existías, cuando creía que me gustaban los chicos. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—No te imagino siento heterosexual.

—Ah, es verdad —dijo Amy, acercándose un poco más a los labios de Michiru—. Pero no puedo decir que estoy arrepentida de haberme enamorado de otra mujer. De todas formas, como bien dice Mina, el amor es el amor, no importa el color que tenga.

—Y hablando de amor —susurró Michiru, y a Amy seguía sorprendiéndole lo sensual que podía llegar a ser la mujer frente ella—, no creo que me hayas arrastrado hasta acá solamente para platicar.

—¿Y qué quieres creer?

—Pues, no sé, quiero creer que estoy aquí para bañarte en un océano de amor.

Amy se quedó en silencio por un momento, dejando a Michiru en suspenso, solamente para confirmar sus palabras.

—Crees bien.

Y Amy juntó sus labios con los de Michiru, suavemente al principio. Cerró los ojos y envolvió su cuello con los brazos, ladeando la cabeza con lentitud, besando con un poco de timidez primero, para luego ganar más confianza e ímpetu. Al otro lado de las circunstancias, Michiru tomaba a Amy por la cintura con firmeza, a veces descendiendo por debajo de lo políticamente correcto, para luego volver al decoro. Un minuto después, a ambas les faltó el aire, y se separaron con mucha dificultad, pues querían continuar.

—Quieres que tome la iniciativa, ¿verdad?

Amy sonrió por toda respuesta. Michiru tomó eso como un sí, y la volvió a besar, esta vez con más intensidad, pero sus manos seguían acariciando lugares "correctos", como si haciendo eso tratara de dilatar lo inevitable, pues sabía que a Amy le gustaba la pasión a fuego lento.

—Michiru —dijo Amy en un susurro, cuando hubo encontrado una ventana de tiempo entre los besos de su mujer—, ya no soy la misma chica de antes—. Ella tomó a Michiru por la cintura y tiró con fuerza, de modo que sus cuerpos estuvieran completamente juntos—. Así que, por favor, piérdeme el respeto.

Amy dijo esto último en un tono tan seductor que Michiru sintió el calor recorrer su cuerpo, como si por sus venas corriera lava volcánica en lugar de sangre.

—Pues ten cuidado con lo que deseas.

Sorpresivamente, Michiru tomó a Amy en brazos, tomándola completamente por sorpresa, y la llevó hasta la orilla, recostándola sobre la arena, justo en el punto en que ésta se encontraba con el mar. Amy miraba a Michiru con ojos brillantes, como llamándola a través de ellos, y Michiru se quitó el traje de baño con prisa, poniéndose encima de ella y besándola con una pasión volcánica. El calor de sus cuerpos era tal que era capaz de anular el frescor de la noche, y sus miradas eran capaces de traspasar el alma y evocar recuerdos de pasiones pasadas y placeres de otro mundo.

—Hay algo que no cuadra —dijo Michiru, resoplando a causa de la falta de aire.

—¿Y qué podría ser?

—Aún no te has quitado la ropa.

—Pensé que tú lo harías. Quiero que redescubras mi cuerpo.

Michiru no lo pensó más. Con delicadeza, como cuando un niño abre un regalo de navidad muy anticipado, quitó el traje de baño de Amy, notando la diferencia entre la Amy de catorce años y la de diecinueve. Pese a que aún no había llegado al pináculo de su belleza, había algo invitador en su anatomía. No sabía si era el color de su piel, las gentiles curvas de sus caderas, la forma de sus pechos, o si era todo lo anterior, pero sí sabía que ya no estaba contemplando el cuerpo de una adolescente, sino el de una mujer.

—Cuánto has cambiado, Amy.

—Tú eres responsable de mucho de ello.

—No me refiero a eso —dijo Michiru, deslizando un dedo por la piel de Amy, hasta llegar a su entrepierna—. Me refiero a lo que estoy viendo.

—Michiru, sabes que no soy atractiva.

—Lo eres para mí —susurró Michiru, acercándose a Amy y besando su cuello—. Tal vez no pienses eso de ti misma, pero eres hermosa. Cada centímetro cuadrado de tu piel me está llamando para hacerte el amor, tu mirada me dice "bésame" a cada momento, y ya estoy harta de resistirme.

Después de eso, Michiru deslizó sus labios por el cuerpo de Amy, cual caminante que recorre un paisaje y disfruta de cada metro cuadrado de éste. Era usual que los caminantes disfrutaran especialmente los paisajes montañosos, y los labios de Michiru no eran la excepción. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó entretenida escalando las montañas de Amy de arriba abajo, sobre todo en la cima. Después de ello, descendió con suavidad hacia la llanura, tomándose su tiempo para dirigirse al sur, más al sur, tan al sur que ya era pecaminoso…

Pero Michiru no llegó al sur del mundo, donde supuestamente se encontraba el paraíso. Volvió al norte, a los labios de Amy, acariciando su cabello del color del mar y mirándola tan fijamente a los ojos que para Amy no había otro mundo que el azul de los ojos de Michiru.

La sorpresa volvió a atenazar a Amy cuando notó que Michiru se acomodaba de tal forma que sus piernas estuvieran alternadas. Por un momento, Amy no supo lo que iba a hacer, hasta que vio que Michiru se estaba moviendo, y aquello no paso desapercibido para Amy, porque el cosquilleo que comenzó a brotar desde su entrepierna hizo que temblara un poco.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró Michiru, muy cerca de Amy, tomándola por la cabeza y sosteniendo su mirada.

—Mmm, es rico —dijo Amy con un gemido suave, tomando a Michiru por el cuello y devolviéndole la mirada—. Nunca habíamos hecho algo así.

—Dame placer también —dijo Michiru en un tono seductor. Amy le hizo caso y, en instantes, el aire comenzó a llenarse con los gemidos de ambas. Al principio, el movimiento era lento, rítmico, sensual y placentero, y tanto Amy como Michiru sentían cómo sus cuerpos comenzaban a estremecerse a causa del placer creciente.

Sin embargo, pronto el movimiento fue cambiando. Era tal el fuego dentro de sus entrañas que ya no podían tomarse las cosas con calma. Amy estaba perdiendo el control y sus movimientos fueron cada vez más rápidos y desenfrenados. Michiru, conectada con las sensaciones de su mujer, hizo lo mismo, sudor corriendo por su piel, al tiempo que su visión se iba borrando y su mente se iba desconectando del mundo. Pronto, la playa se desdibujó, las estrellas se antojaban borrosas, mezcladas en un collage de colores y sensaciones. Ya no había margen para las palabras, pues los gemidos borraban cualquier intento de comunicación verbal.

Y la colisión entre intimidad e intimidad estaba haciendo que el calor fuese tal que ni el agua que bañaba sus cuerpos podía atenuar aquella danza de deseo y fuego. Era tal el ardor en sus pieles que Amy y Michiru ya no eran capaces de distinguir el agua de la arena, divorciadas como estaban de la realidad. Lo único que importaba era la sensación que crecía y crecía en su interior, acelerando sus corazones, dilatando sus pupilas y quemando el aire en sus pulmones más rápido de lo que podían aspirar. El movimiento se había vuelto caótico, desordenado, tal como sus pensamientos, porque ya no había lugar para pensar. Pensar era ridículo, risible, tan lejano de su placer como la Tierra lo estaba del sol.

Fue cuando lo inevitable ocurrió.

Fue como si una bomba atómica estallara en el interior de ambas mujeres. Ya no había aire en sus pulmones para quemar y, sin embargo, sus gemidos eran tan altos y entrecortados que bien se pudieron haber escuchado en Marte. Ninguna de las dos tenía algo en su mente, pues no cabía el menor pensamiento. El placer era demasiado grande y abrumador. Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos para que pudieran recuperar de a poco el aire y la cordura. En su cansancio, Michiru se derrumbó sobre Amy, abrazándola como si fuese su única oportunidad de salvación durante un naufragio. Aún le costaba trabajo respirar y el cosquilleo en su intimidad se negaba a desaparecer.

Amy, por otro lado, recuperó más rápido el aire, pero la intensidad del placer seguía resonando en su interior. Abrazó a Michiru con suavidad, acariciando su espalda, aspirando el aroma del cabello verde esmeralda de su mujer.

—Podría estar contigo aquí por siempre —dijo, sintiendo nuevamente el agua del mar lamer su piel—, incluso hasta el fin del mundo.

—No quiero que esto termine aquí —dijo Michiru, resoplando a veces—. Fue mejor de lo que creí.

—No creo que nos echen de menos —añadió Amy, mirando a Michiru como si ella fuese lo único real de su mundo—. Al menos no por unas cuantas horas más.

—Quedémonos aquí hasta el amanecer —dijo Michiru suavemente, acariciando el cabello de Amy con dulzura—. Total, nadie vendrá aquí hasta que salga el sol.

—Sí, pero deberíamos ponernos nuestros trajes de baño.

—Así estamos bien —dijo Michiru con una sonrisa sensual—. Quiero seguir sintiendo tu cuerpo junto al mío. Cuando amanezca podemos comportarnos como damas.

Amy sonrió por toda respuesta. Recostándose de lado, abrazó a Michiru y así se quedaron hasta que sol salió desde el mar.

Nadie las descubrió.


	2. Cuando nadie me ve

II  
Cuando nadie me ve

Aquel no había sido un buen día para Lita. Era la enésima vez que había fallado en confesarle sus sentimientos a Amy. No sabía si era ella siendo cobarde (una noción extraña para Lita), o si le asustaba ver que Amy se estuviera llevando tan bien con Michiru. Ya se habían dado su primer beso, aunque, si lo pensaba de forma objetiva, aquello no significaba mucho. Tal vez las cosas se acabaran esa misma noche. Porque Amy no había salido de muy buen humor hacia aquel evento en el museo.

_Amy_. _Quiero que seas para mí._

Había acabado de asear su dormitorio, y decidió acostarse, dejando la ducha vespertina para el día de mañana. Se quitó la ropa, se enfundó su pijama y se tapó con las sábanas, juzgando que los malos días siempre iban acompañados de noches buenas.

Lita se encontraba entre el mundo real y el de los sueños, cuando se le vinieron a la cabeza imágenes de ella y Amy, haciendo cosas que normalmente se hacían a puertas cerradas. Aquello no era poco común en la imaginación de Lita, pero la intensidad con la que se manifestaron esas imágenes, hizo que un calor inexplicable le hiciera sentirse incómoda. Provenía de sus entrañas, de precisamente _ese_ lugar. Lita sabía que a los hombres les ocurría eso con mucha frecuencia en la adolescencia, pero no sabía si aquello era común entre las chicas también.

Se levantó de la cama y bebió algo de agua, pero el calor no amainaba. De todas formas, no era que Lita padeciera de fiebre. Había una necesidad por expulsar ese calor de su cuerpo, pero no sabía cómo. Afortunadamente, su cuerpo era más sabio que ella en ese momento, y tomó las riendas de la situación.

Lita volvió a la cama, recostándose sobre ella, pero sin la más mínima intención de dormir. Cerrando los ojos, recorrió su cuerpo con la punta de sus dedos, imaginando que era Amy quien la acariciaba…

—_¿Estás segura que es lo que quieres? —decía Amy en un tono coqueto que no le venía para nada._

_ —Segurísima —repuso Lita, casi sin respiración—. Haz de mí lo que quieras._

_ Amy, pasándose la lengua por sus labios, tomó el borde de la pieza superior del pijama de Lita, y tiró suavemente de éste, y vio que no usaba sostén. Al parecer, le costaba trabajo dormir con aquella prenda puesta. Lita se estremeció cuando Amy pasó un dedo por su abdomen y, con dulzura, besó sus pechos, humedeciéndolos lentamente. Por otra parte, Lita hace rato que había asumido que Amy estaba allí para ella, y deslizó su mano por debajo de la falda de Amy, sintiendo una redondez familiar._

_ Y en medio de sus piernas…_

_ —No pares —dijo Lita, sintiendo con sus dedos lo que quería sentir, y Amy emitió un gemido ahogado, mientras seguía entretenida con los pechos de Lita. Amy alzó la cabeza, solamente para decir unas pocas palabras._

_ —Tú tampoco._

_ Lita siguió hurgando entre las piernas de Amy, mientras que ella descendía lenta y peligrosamente por el cuerpo de su amiga. Volvió a estremecerse cuando Amy besó su abdomen, tomando el borde de la prenda inferior de su pijama, tirando gentilmente hacia abajo. Lita arqueó la espalda, de forma que Amy pudiera desnudarla sin problemas…_

Lita, desnuda de la cintura para arriba, se quitaba por su cuenta la prenda inferior de su pijama, hasta quedar completamente sin ropa. Aún con los ojos cerrados y arqueando levemente la espalda, Lita deslizó su mano derecha por su abdomen, pasando de largo su entrepierna, y acariciando suavemente sus piernas, mientras que con su izquierda manoseaba sus pechos. No sabía por qué, pero Lita sentía un placer perverso haciendo esas cosas, como si de ese modo, pudiera expulsar el calor que la estaba molestando.

Sin embargo, quería más.

Una de las cosas que se pegan cuando uno se relaciona con otras personas, son los hechos aparentemente intrascendentes, como cuando uno escucha que cierto alumno o alumna vio, a escondidas por supuesto, películas para adultos. Lita había escuchado en varias oportunidades hablar sobre chicas que comentaban acerca de esos asuntos, y una de las cosas que le había llamado la atención era una escena en puntual, donde dos mujeres tenían sexo. Desde que supo que existían las mujeres lesbianas, Lita se había preguntado cómo dos chicas hacían el amor. Bueno, esa conversación le había dado una respuesta, y, desde que comenzó a sentir cosas por Amy, deseó experimentar algo similar con ella.

Y eso era ese algo más que Lita quería probar.

Pero lo único que le faltaba era precisamente a Amy.

Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer?

"Bueno, si no tienes a Amy, puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta" se escuchó decir Lita, apoyando una mano sobre la cama y, con la otra, se la pasó por su vientre, descendiendo lentamente hacia lugares políticamente incorrectos, respirando más agitadamente a causa de la anticipación…

_Cuando la lengua de Amy tocó _ese_ lugar, Lita volvió a estremecerse, pero fue como si se estuviera ahogando. Sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, y que hizo que sus vellos se erizaran. Sus manos golpearon la cama, y de su boca escaparon gemidos entrecortados, los que se fueron normalizando a medida que se acostumbraba a los cosquilleos que provenían de sus entrañas._

_ —Oh, sí, Amy, quiero más —gimió Lita, tomando la cabeza de Amy, y enredando sus dedos entre aquel cabello azul tan peculiar._

_ Y obtuvo más. A Lita le costaba cada vez más respirar, pues el calor dentro de ella se estaba convirtiendo, lenta pero sostenidamente, en un incendio. Sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse, su vientre se estaba tensando, y pronto, ya no era una mano la que sostenía la cabeza de Amy, sino que las dos._

_ —Dámelo todo, Amy —dijo Lita entre jadeos, notando que su piel estaba comenzando a brillar a causa del sudor—. Quiero todo contigo… hazme gritar… hazme feliz…_

_ Y Amy no decía nada. Sabía que si paraba, al menos por un segundo, aquel alegre olvido se iba a esfumar como agua entre los dedos. Siguió entregando placer a Lita, a veces tomando sus pechos con gentileza, otras, sus caderas, acariciando siempre con sutileza y delicadeza, y Lita pronto no pudo decir ninguna palabra coherente, pues sus pensamientos no lo eran. Lentamente, estaba llegando a la línea que separaba la cordura del delirio, y su mundo se volvió tan caótico como sus propios pensamientos._

_ —Sigue así, Amy —gemía Lita, con apenas margen para respirar, pues el fuego quemaba el oxígeno dentro de ella—, llévame a las estrellas._

Desnuda en la cama, Lita seguía tocándose, gimiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, revolcándose sobre la cama, de forma de soportar el placer que estaba creciendo sin control dentro de ella. No habría podido parar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, aunque así lo hubiese querido. Y es que el placer que provenía de su interior era tal que le daba la impresión que sus entrañas se estuvieran derritiendo dentro de ella. Sentía que su sangre hervía, y todo su cuerpo se estremecía, pues eran tales las sensaciones que sus nervios ya no daban para más.

Aquella era la segunda vez que Lita hacía lo mismo, y por las mismas razones que la primera ocasión. A veces pensaba que debía estar loca, tocándose a sí misma, pero luego, un espasmo de placer hacía que todo pensamiento escapara de su mente, tal como los pasajeros de un barco naufragado. Y era que su mente estaba naufragando en las aguas del delirio, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para no hundirse, en parte, porque ella _quería _hundirse.

Y el caos siguió creciendo en su interior.

_Daba la impresión que Amy se iba adentrando cada vez más en su intimidad, pues Lita era capaz de sentir incluso la textura de su lengua acariciar zonas que normalmente no mostraba al público._

_ —Húndete en mí, Amy —le imploraba Lita, tomando la cabeza de su amiga con fuerza, mientras que ella tomaba sus pechos con cada vez más firmeza—. Hazme tocar el cielo con mis manos._

_ El sudor comenzó a mojar las sábanas de la cama, y Lita arqueó el cuello, mirando hacia el techo, respirando de forma entrecortada. No faltaba mucho para traspasar el umbral del éxtasis, y Lita no quería esperar más tiempo._

_ Por fortuna, Amy sabía qué hacer para hacer que muriera de placer. Lita lo podía presentir, pues la lengua de Amy se acercaba a _esa _zona en específico, la que sabía que desataría una explosión nuclear en su interior._

_ Y no se equivocó._

_ Bastaron unos pocos roces para que una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciera una vez más. Sus nervios ya no lo soportaron más. El aire se hizo escaso en sus pulmones, y Lita respiraba con mucha dificultad, gritando en lugar de gimiendo, sintiendo que su piel ardía, que su sangre se convertía en magma y que su corazón se detenía. Le fue imposible describir la sensación, pues no era capaz de pensar de forma racional. Ni siquiera fue capaz de articular palabra, luchando por recuperar el aire, pese a que el placer se rehusaba a abandonar su cuerpo._

_ Su cuerpo aún se estremecía un poco cuando Amy se acercó a ella lentamente, y la besó dulcemente, sintiendo un sabor distinto en sus labios, un sabor que sabía de dónde provenía…_

—Te adoro, Amy —gimió Lita en voz alta, llevándose una mano a la boca, saboreando sus dedos como si éstos estuvieran cubiertos de manjar. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Sintió que su entrepierna estaba húmeda, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que estaba muy oscuro. Tenía sus manos mojadas, y aún había un leve cosquilleo en su interior.

—Rayos, eso fue intenso —susurró, poniéndose de pie y prendiendo la luz. Las sábanas estaban húmedas. Silbó. Le causaba una gran impresión darse cuenta de lo que el placer en solitario podía conseguir. Sin embargo, se sentía sucia, como si se hubiera revolcado en una sustancia asquerosa.

—Bueno —se dijo en voz alta—, no hay nada que una buena ducha no pueda solucionar.

Lita se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave del agua fría y se puso debajo del chorro, sintiendo que los últimos jirones de su experiencia sexual a solas se deshacían con el frescor de la ducha. Hallaba un curioso alivio al bañarse, como si acabara de deshacerse de algo perverso o socialmente cuestionable.

—No creo que sea raro que las chicas hagamos estas cosas —volvió a decirse, notando que había algo en toda la situación que le causaba mucha gracia.

Había imaginado que Amy le hacía el amor, pero lo chistoso era que ella se había comportado de una forma muy poco ortodoxa en su fantasía. De pronto, era Amy quien tomaba la iniciativa, la que proporcionaba el placer, y ella, Lita, la que se entregaba, la que le suplicaba por más de aquello que la excitaba. Amy jamás se había caracterizado por tomar la iniciativa en algo; de hecho, normalmente era la que se dejaba conducir por los demás, era ella a la que le importaba lo que la gente pensara de su persona. Una joven tan tímida como Amy jamás se habría comportado como lo hizo en su imaginación.

—Tal vez me gustaría creer que Amy esconde esa faceta —se dijo Lita con una sonrisa—. La próxima vez, yo te daré el placer, amor mío. ¡No puedo esperar a que seas mía!

Lita se enjabonaba el cuerpo, pensando en sus últimas palabras. De pronto, una determinación fuerte como el acero se apoderó de ella. Su experiencia en la cama le había dado nuevas fuerzas en su afán por conquistar a Amy.

—Mañana te lo voy a decir todo —dijo Lita en voz alta, sonriendo de forma involuntaria, mirando distraídamente hacia la nada—. Ya he pasado mucho tiempo callada. Tengo que luchar por lo que quiero. Y lo que más quiero en este momento… eres tú, Amy.


	3. Sensual

III  
Sensual

Michiru sonreía.

Le alegraba que esa chica llamada Amy se hubiera animado a competir de forma seria con ella. La había forzado a dar lo mejor de sí, solamente para empatar al final de la carrera. Sentía sus músculos agarrotados a causa del esfuerzo, y creía justo que recibiera un buen masaje.

Por fortuna, la solución esperaba en su departamento.

A causa del dolor en sus piernas, Michiru escogió tomar transporte público (Haruka se había adelantado por alguna razón). Obviamente, le era más cómodo viajar en el descapotable de su pareja, pues el traqueteo de los microbuses le hacía sentir como si estuviera a bordo de un avión en plena turbulencia. Michiru odiaba los aviones. Su medio de transporte preferido era por mar, e, incidentalmente, había sido en un crucero donde comenzó su relación con Haruka. Sin embargo, a ella le encantaba volar, algo irónico, pues disfrutaba viajar en automóviles o en motocicletas.

Llegó al edificio a eso de las diez de la noche. Normalmente, no empleaba el ascensor para llegar al penthouse del último piso, pero aquella vez era una excepción. Amy realmente era una excelente nadadora, y debió emplear todo su esfuerzo. Le costaba creer que hubiera alguien que compartiera su afinidad con el agua.

_Es algo que no tengo en común con Haruka_ se dijo, pensando en Amy, en sus maneras amables y en su timidez. _No me haría mal si me convierto en su amiga_ añadió, escuchando el pitido que indicaba que el ascensor había llegado a su destino. Michiru salió del cubículo, entró al departamento (ella tenía una copia de la llave), y vio que Haruka se encontraba sentada en el sillón, viendo programas de televisión relacionados con vehículos.

—Discúlpame si me fui más temprano —dijo Haruka en su característico tono en falsete, emulando correctamente, si no perfectamente, a un chico—. Es que te tengo algo preparado.

—¿Y de qué se trata? —preguntó Michiru, dejando su morral junto al sillón y sentándose junto a Haruka.

—Te esforzaste mucho hoy —observó Haruka, dando una breve mirada a las piernas de Michiru—. Esa tal Amy debe ser una nadadora de élite.

—Lo es, pero no es fanática de la competición —repuso Michiru, sobándose las piernas, esperando que Haruka captara el mensaje. Lo que Michiru no sabía, era que Haruka ya sabía lo que su pareja estaba esperando—. Lo hizo simplemente por querer complacerme. No importó si fui yo la que actuó mal, ella se disculpó de todas formas, y aceptó competir conmigo en serio.

Haruka no dijo nada. Se puso de pie y se arrodilló delante de Michiru. Levantó levemente su falda, de modo que sus pantorrillas quedaran expuestas. A continuación, con gentileza y suavidad, deslizó sus manos por éstas, aplicando una presión ni tan débil ni tan fuerte. Apretaba con firmeza, pero no al punto de querer triturarle las extremidades.

—Mmm… eso se siente muy bien —dijo Michiru en un susurro apenas audible—. No sé qué es lo que comes, Haruka, pero me lees a la perfección.

—Sabes que después voy a querer más que tus piernas —dijo Haruka en un tono bajo, coqueto y seductor—. Esperabas que te diera un masaje porque me quieres en la cama, ¿no es cierto?

—Bueno, no necesariamente en la cama —añadió Michiru, mirando a Haruka con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que bien podría ser la de un ángel—. Sabes que tú me puedes conquistar aquí y en los confines del universo.

—Pero, por el momento, aliviemos este dolor.

Haruka siguió apretando las pantorrillas de Michiru, y ella gemía de placer, sintiendo que el dolor era exprimido de su cuerpo, tal como el jugo de un limón cuando era apretado. Deslizaba sus manos de abajo hacia arriba, y de arriba hacia abajo, todo con una cadencia que podía llegar a ser hipnótica. Michiru cerró los ojos, arqueando el cuello hacia atrás, dejando que el dolor se disolviera.

—Lo haces tan bien, Haruka —dijo Michiru en un susurro un poco más alto que el anterior—. Estás haciendo que quiera más.

—¿Y no era eso lo que querías?

Michiru no dijo nada, pero gimió con un poco más de intensidad cuando las manos de Haruka se trasladaron a sus muslos, apretando con firmeza, y acercando su cabeza a sus rodillas, besándolas suavemente, y rozando sus labios con éstas. Y mientras tanto, seguía apretando, exprimiendo el dolor, y reemplazándolo por placer.

—¿Te gusta? —dijo Haruka en un tono que hacía imaginar seda deslizándose sobre seda.

—Interpreta mis gemidos —repuso Michiru, ladeando la cabeza y gimiendo con un poco más de calma. Haruka arqueó una ceja.

—Estás haciendo que quiera hacerte mía en este momento.

Michiru mostró una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Y no era eso lo que querías?

—Es lo que tú quieres —dijo Haruka, deslizando sus manos por debajo de la falda de Michiru, acercándose peligrosamente a zonas políticamente incorrectas—. Yo solamente te estoy facilitando el camino.

No obstante, pese a las intenciones de Haruka, ella jamás ascendió más allá de lo que permitían las circunstancias. Y, mientras tanto, Michiru sentía cómo el dolor estaba siendo desterrado de su cuerpo, pero las caricias de Haruka le estaban haciendo que ella la llevara a la cama. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que una mera sesión de masaje.

—También me duelen los brazos —acotó Michiru, pero Haruka seguía entretenida con sus piernas.

—No vas a necesitar tus brazos.

El timbre con el que Haruka había dicho esas palabras hizo que a Michiru se le erizara la piel.

—¿Y por qué sería eso?

—Porque no te vas a escapar de mí esta noche, Michiru —dijo Haruka en un tono bajo, susurrante y seductor. Fue en ese momento en que Michiru supo que, en efecto, no había escape posible a aquella encerrona. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía jugar un poco con su pareja.

—Te tienes mucha confianza.

—Vamos, Michiru, sé que es lo que tú quieres —murmuró Haruka, abandonando las piernas de su pareja y tomando su cabeza con ambas manos, juntando su frente con la de ella—. Me gustaría mucho que me dijeras que sí.

—¿A qué?

Haruka se acercó al oído de Michiru lentamente, haciendo que ella deseara escuchar las siguientes palabras.

—A que seas mía.

Michiru sonrió.

—Ya lo soy.

—Entonces, haz el amor conmigo —le susurró Haruka, siempre al oído de Michiru, lo que le causó escalofríos—. Déjame quitarte esa ropa. Molesta.

Michiru no impidió que Haruka la desnudara. De hecho, se acomodó sobre el sillón, de modo que ella pudiera hacer su trabajo con más facilidad. Pasándose la lengua por sus labios, Haruka tiró del borde inferior de la falda de Michiru con delicadeza, exponiendo lentamente su piel, suave como seda, como lo pudieron comprobar, por enésima vez ya, los labios de Haruka. Pronto, lo único que separaba a Michiru de la total desnudez era su ropa interior.

—¿Eso también molesta? —preguntó Michiru, refiriéndose a su ropa interior.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Michiru dedicó una mirada penetrante a Haruka, mostrando una media sonrisa. Haruka amaba cuando su pareja componía esa cara. Era como si estuviera a punto de hacerle el amor a un ángel. Realmente se sentía afortunada de que a Michiru le gustaran las chicas. Para ella, no había nada más hermoso que el amor entre dos mujeres.

—¿Te molesta mi ropa interior?

Haruka respondió a esa pregunta dejando a Michiru completamente en cueros. Con los ojos brillando de deseo, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con intensidad, con pasión, abandonándose a la atracción animal que sentía por Michiru, tomándole la cabeza con una mano y acariciando sus caderas con la otra.

—No te detengas —susurró Michiru, apenas hubo un momento de pausa.

No obstante, Haruka se detuvo. Incluso se puso de pie.

—Algo anda mal —dijo, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Y tú sabes qué es.

Michiru miró a Haruka de arriba abajo, y se dio cuenta en el acto lo que faltaba. Poniéndose de pie y pasándose su lengua por los labios, Michiru se acercó a Haruka y la volvió a besar, quitándole la ropa mientras tanto. Mientras tanto, Haruka tomaba por la cintura a Michiru, a veces descendiendo hasta sus caderas, acariciando su piel con las yemas de sus dedos, haciendo que se le erizaran los vellos.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —murmuró Michiru cuando le desabrochaba los pantalones a Haruka—. Soy tuya en este momento. No me tengas respeto.

Haruka hizo un movimiento con sus caderas, y sus pantalones cayeron por su cuenta. Y un movimiento de sus piernas hicieron que éstos abandonaran su cuerpo completamente. Miró a Michiru con una mirada que le traspasó el alma… como siempre.

—Te he faltado el respeto varias veces ya —dijo, tomando a Michiru por la cintura y acercándola gentilmente hacia ella—. Me gustaría hacerte algo distinto esta vez. Solamente… quiero amarte. Nada de cosas raras.

Quitándose lo que restaba de su ropa, Haruka volvió a besar a Michiru, notando que ella no retrocedía hacia el sillón. Haruka arqueó una ceja. Michiru siempre había sido la que era conducida, la que se dejaba dominar, pero en esa ocasión, se estaba resistiendo. Era como si, por primera vez en su relación, quisiera tomar la iniciativa. No obstante, estaba en la naturaleza de Michiru ser dominada, mientras que la de Haruka era dominar. Michiru no supo cómo jugar ese juego invisible del tira y afloja, mientras que Haruka era una maestra de aquel juego. Lentamente, aprovechando su estatura y fuerza, Haruka hizo que Michiru retrocediera, eventualmente cayendo al sillón, rebotando un poco en éste. Inmediatamente, Haruka se puso encima de su pareja, aprisionándola contra el sillón y dedicándole una mirada de puro fuego. Michiru se dio cuenta, nuevamente, que jamás podría domar a una mujer como Haruka, y se dejó llevar por su deseo.

Haruka la besaba a ráfagas, como un viajero que llevara días sin beber siquiera una gota de agua, mientras que tomaba su cabeza con una mano, y la otra la empleaba para acariciar su cuerpo, siempre con las yemas de sus dedos, haciendo que Michiru sintiera cosquilleos que le hacían estremecerse.

—Poséeme —susurró Michiru, en cuanto hubo un momento de respiro, pues Haruka hacía que el aire le faltara con sus besos.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Eres mía.

Y su mano derecha seguía yendo hacia el sur de la anatomía de Michiru.

—No te detengas —murmuró Michiru, tomando la mano derecha de Haruka, y guiándola hacia lugares más interesantes—. No quiero que me niegues esto, porque lo quiero. Quiero que me lo des todo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué me vas a dar?

Michiru usó una de sus manos libres para decirle a Haruka qué era lo que le iba a dar. Lo que fuese que hizo, al parecer, le gustó mucho, pues ella resopló, como si acabara de romper la superficie del agua después de un buen rato buceando. Los ojos de Haruka brillaron aún más si cabe.

—Hazme lo mismo.

—¿De verdad lo quieres?

—Adéntrate en mí, Haruka —susurró Michiru, y la aludida hizo lo que su pareja le había dicho. Esta vez, fue a Michiru a quien le faltó el aire—. Oh, Dios… quiero más, por favor.

Y Haruka le dio más, mientras que Michiru hacía lo mismo. En ese momento, el aire era un bien escaso, pues entre los besos y el placer, éste se acababa rápido y ambas comenzaron a respirar de forma más agitada.

—Devórame, Haruka —jadeó Michiru, al tiempo que ella besaba su cuello, mordisqueándolo a ratos, pasándole la punta de la lengua por su oreja en ocasiones, cosas todas que hacían que el cuerpo de Michiru pareciera como cargado con electricidad.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.

—Te conozco —dijo Michiru entre gemidos—. Sé lo que puedes darme y lo que no.

Ambas hablaban en susurros o en tonos muy bajos y roncos, y en ambos casos, la intención iba mucho más de no hacer demasiado ruido. Sus tonos de voz hacían despertar sensaciones que las empujaban cada vez más cerca del éxtasis.

—¿Te gusta?

—Tus dedos son deliciosos —repuso Haruka, gimiendo un poco más alto, pero sin llegar a los gritos—. Esta noche, yo soy tu instrumento musical. Tócame como tal. Hazme cantar.

Y Haruka cantó. No a viva voz, pero en un tono que era música para los oídos de Michiru. Y era tal la forma en que Michiru movía los dedos que Haruka fue perdiendo el aire cada vez más deprisa. Y, mientras tanto, Michiru sentía cosas parecidas, con la diferencia que sentía que su interior ardía.

—Quema mis entrañas, Haruka —gimió Michiru, al tiempo que ella volvía a besarla, con más intensidad, con más pasión, al punto que casi juró que sus labios sabían a miel. En ningún momento perdieron contacto visual. Aquello era esencial.

—Toca mis notas altas, Michiru.

Y las entrañas de Michiru se quemaron… y Haruka alcanzó sus notas altas. El aire hace rato que brillaba por su ausencia, y ambas respiraban con una urgencia primitiva, resoplando y gimiendo como si mañana se acabara el mundo. Y seguían mirándose, sonriendo, juntando sus frentes y sus cuerpos como si quisieran fundirse una con la otra.

—No quiero separarme de ti —dijo Haruka cuando el aire fue suficiente dentro de sus pulmones, abrazando a Michiru, sintiendo su piel húmeda con sudor.

—Yo tampoco. Quédate conmigo hasta el fin de los tiempos, o al menos hasta el amanecer.

—De acuerdo —dijo Haruka, acariciando el cabello de su pareja con suavidad—. No te escapes, a menos que quieras ir al baño.

Michiru rodó los ojos.

—No mates el romance.

—¿Qué? Podrías necesitarlo.

Michiru golpeó a Haruka en el hombro a modo de broma.

—Eres terrible.

Sin embargo, Haruka volvió a traspasar el alma de Michiru con su mirada, y el aire de romanticismo y deseo volvió a envolverlas. Incluso la luz natural de la luna confabulaba para que el ambiente fuese más idóneo para la ocasión.

—Nunca me dejes, Michiru —susurró Haruka sensualmente, tomando una de sus mejillas con una mano. Michiru mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—Te amo, Haruka —dijo, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos—. No sería capaz de dejarte por nada del mundo.

Y así permanecieron, abrazadas, hasta que el sol las encontró.


	4. Afrodita en llamas

IV  
Afrodita en llamas

Mina había visto cómo Michiru iba en pos de Amy y, pese a lo que habían dicho las demás, estaba de acuerdo con Serena en que ambas querían pasar un rato a solas. Al principio, había sentido una pizca de celos al ver el nivel de complicidad que había entre Amy y Michiru, pero luego recordó algo muy importante.

—Estoy muy cansada —dejó caer Mina, poniéndose de pie y frotándose los ojos—. Iré a mi casa a dormir un poco.

—No seas aguafiestas —le recriminó Lita con una sonrisa amistosa—. La fiesta está recién comenzando… bueno, para Amy y Michiru ya comenzó.

—Lo sé, pero… no me siento muy bien —se excusó Mina, haciendo un gesto que pasó desapercibido para los demás, menos para una persona—. Odio tener que irme en este momento, pero de verdad necesito descansar.

—¿Y piensas irte sola? —inquirió Rei, luciendo y sonando muy seria—. Es mucho camino entre la playa y tu casa. Yo creo que te haría bien alguna compañía. De todas formas, ya está oscuro y delincuentes no faltan.

—Yo puedo cuidarme sola —dijo Mina con un aire de aspereza.

—Todas podemos cuidarnos por nuestra cuenta, pero no me sentiré tranquila si vas sola a tu casa.

—Rei tiene razón —añadió Lita, y Haruka y Darien manifestaron su aprobación—. No es bueno andar por la noche a solas, sobre todo en la playa. ¡Vamos, Mina! Permite que alguien te acompañe.

—Uy, está bien —gruñó Mina, pensando en que estaba haciendo una fabulosa actuación—. Serena, ¿me acompañarías?

—¡No quiero abandonar a mi Darien! —chilló la aludida, aferrándose a su pareja como quien lo hace a una balsa después de un naufragio—. Búscate otra compañera.

Mina miró a Lita, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero dejar sola a Haruka.

—Pues ni modo. Tendré que ir con Rei.

Serena miró a Mina con los ojos entornados.

—Pues claro que debes ir con Rei. Es tu novia.

—Es que a veces se pone polvorita —se quejó Mina, a lo que Rei reaccionó arrugando la cara—. No me mires con esa cara —agregó, imitando el gesto de su pareja—, sabes que es cierto.

—A veces eres odiosa, Mina —refunfuñó Rei, poniéndose de pie de forma violenta—. Bien, te acompañaré a tu casa. Pero, por favor, te pido que no vuelvas a usar la palabra "polvorita" conmigo, o realmente me comportaré como una.

Mina se encogió de hombros.

—Si no hay más remedio…

Componiendo sendas muecas de desagrado, Rei y Mina se alejaron de la mesa, en dirección al camino que conducía hacia la carretera que llevaba a la ciudad. Rei juzgó prudente llamar un taxi.

El vehículo llegó quince minutos más tarde, y Rei y Mina se subieron a éste. Cuando Rei le indicó cuál era su destino, a Mina se le retorcieron las tripas.

—Eso no está cerca de mi casa… ni de la tuya.

—Eso es porque no dormiremos bajo un techo esta noche —explicó Rei, y Mina se quedó por un momento en blanco antes de captar la indirecta. Había olvidado por completo la verdadera razón por la que había decidido irse de la fiesta de casamiento de Amy y Michiru, y compuso una sonrisa traviesa.

El taxi las condujo hasta la misma plaza en las que Michiru las había visto besándose, cuando ella paseaba por las calles de la ciudad, después que supiera que Amy no iba a volver a la vida. Curiosamente, también era la misma plaza a la que Amy y Michiru fueron después de su paso por la discoteca, donde realmente había comenzado el romance entre ambas.

Rei y Mina se repartieron el costo del trayecto y se encaminaron hacia el lado nororiental de la plaza, donde había un círculo de cerezos, destinado originalmente a crear un ambiente similar a un museo para una estatua de una importante figura histórica del Japón. En el día, aquel lugar era frecuentado por turistas y locales por igual, pero en la noche, otro cuento se cocía allí. No por nada el área delimitada por los cerezos era llamada "la guarida de Afrodita", a causa de la cantidad de parejas jóvenes que hacían el amor junto a la estatua. Por supuesto, Rei y Mina conocían la reputación de aquel sector de la ciudad, y ambas se miraron con medias sonrisas.

Por desgracia, el lugar se encontraba ocupado por un par de chicos que trataban, en vano, de practicar el sexo. Era obvio que ninguno de los tenía la más remota idea de cómo dos chicos podían interactuar sexualmente. Rodando los ojos, Rei y Mina se transformaron en Sailor Senshi y entraron en el círculo, tomando por sorpresa a ambos chicos.

—Deberían salir de aquí —dijo Rei, esgrimiendo un puño en contra de ambos chicos—. Aquí hay un aura maligna y hemos venido a lidiar con eso.

—Así que les sugiero que se vayan de aquí, si no quieren salir lastimados —añadió Mina con una nota malvada en su voz. Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie a la carrera y huyeron lejos de la plaza. Cuando ninguna de las dos pudo verlos, tanto en las cercanías como a lo lejos, Rei tomó la decisión de volver a la normalidad, pero Mina la detuvo.

—¿Qué tal si lo hacemos como estamos vestidas?

Rei miró a Mina con descortés incredulidad.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? No quiero tener sexo contigo con este uniforme puesto.

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Mina, bajando el tono de su voz y rozando la cadena que envolvía su cintura.

—Porque… —Rei tragó saliva al ver la actitud de Mina—… porque no quiero recrear la escena de una película porno.

Mina arqueó una ceja.

—¿Has visto películas porno?

—No porque lo hubiera querido —dijo Rei, poniéndose furiosamente colorada—. Una amiga me mostró una película porno con nosotras de protagonistas. No solamente nosotras dos, sino que con todas nosotras. ¡Ni siquiera se acerca a la realidad!

Mina no dijo nada. Lucía decepcionada. Iba a dar la vuelta y decir que la entendía, cuando, de forma imprevista, sacó su cadena y ató a Rei al árbol más cercano. Con un movimiento de manos, hizo que los brazos de Rei se alzaran hacia arriba. Mina se pasó la lengua por sus labios, contoneándose de forma coqueta mientras se acercaba muy lentamente a Rei.

—Tu cuerpo es mío —dijo Mina en un tono seductor, mirando con ojos fulgurantes a los de Rei, extendiendo un brazo y deslizando un dedo, primero por su frente, luego por su nariz, para finalmente descender por su cuello, su pecho y terminando en su abdomen, a pocos centímetros de donde nacía la falda.

Rei trataba de zafarse de la cadena, pero era inútil. No obstante, cuando Mina la tomó por la cintura y la besó, ya no intentó escapar de aquella encerrona. Fue la primera vez que comprendió realmente por qué Mina era Sailor Venus. No perdió tiempo con preámbulos, pues introdujo su lengua casi inmediatamente después del contacto de labios. Rei se veía abrumada y excitada al mismo tiempo por el deseo con el que Mina se expresaba al amar a otra persona.

Mientras ambas seguían besándose, Mina tomó a Rei por la cabeza, mientras que con su mano libre iba descendiendo por su anatomía, deteniéndose, como era predecible, en sus pechos, acariciándolos suavemente, marcando una nota discordante con los besos que le estaba propinando.

Cuando faltó el aire, Mina se separó de Rei, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Quieres parar?

Rei la miró con cara de incredulidad.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad?

Aquello le indicó a Mina que podía seguir. Mirando intensamente a Rei, compuso una media sonrisa y descendió por el cuerpo de Rei hasta llegar a sus piernas, las cuales acarició y besó mientras resoplaba a causa de la anticipación de lo que estaba por venir. Subía lentamente por sus muslos, levantando un poco la falda, encontrando lo que esperaba hallar.

El paraíso.

Mina pasó la lengua por los alrededores de aquel lugar prohibido para el resto de los mortales, haciendo que Rei se estremeciera a ratos, sintiendo cosquilleos eléctricos que discurrían por su cuerpo, haciéndola sentirse muy bien. La falda cubrió la cabeza de Mina, por lo que Rei no pudo ver lo que estaba haciendo. No obstante, pronto eso careció de importancia, porque de pronto sintió que sus entrañas comenzaban a arder, así como sus mejillas. Le dio la impresión que agua caliente recorría sus venas, y el cosquilleo que transitaba por sus nervios se hizo más intenso, tanto que ya no pudo seguir con la boca cerrada. El aire, como siempre ocurría en esas ocasiones, parecía ser un bien escaso, pues Rei jadeaba y respiraba como si acabara de correr una maratón.

—¿Te gusta?

—Mucho —gimió Rei, tomando instintivamente la cabeza de Mina—. No te detengas, por favor.

Y Mina siguió haciendo su trabajo, a veces con la colaboración de sus dedos, haciendo que Rei se estremeciera violentamente. Pegó un pequeño grito, para luego tratar de recuperar el aire perdido, sin mucho éxito. Cerró los ojos, dejando que el placer recorriera cada rincón de su cuerpo, sin dar pie a que otros sentidos se interpusieran en el camino del deseo. Incluso le daba lo mismo si otras personas estuvieran mirando la escena.

—Oh, Mina, no pares —decía Rei entre gemidos, enredando sus dedos con los cabellos de su pareja—. Envuélveme en llamas.

Tal parecía que Mina iba a cumplir con su objetivo. Rei sintió que su piel comenzaba a arder y, además, le estaba faltando el aire. Su pecho se expandía y contraía cada vez más rápidamente, mientras que allá abajo, el cosquilleo se estaba volviendo insoportable, no porque fuese doloroso, sino por era demasiado placentero. Era como si una bomba estuviera a punto de estallar en su interior, y el detonador fuese la lengua de Mina.

—Quémame —pidió Rei, y Mina, con un movimiento especialmente dulce y sutil de su lengua, detonó la bomba en el interior de Rei. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, su espalda se curvó hacia atrás y el grito de Rei, aunque breve, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para espantar a los pájaros que anidaban en los cerezos. El aire no era suficiente para llenar sus pulmones, y tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que pudiera respirar con relativa normalidad.

Mina se puso de pie y, mirando a Rei con ojos brillantes, la besó suave y dulcemente, y Rei sintió el sabor de su propia feminidad en los labios de su novia. No quería que Rei volviera a pelear por aire una vez más, por lo que se lo tomó con calma.

—Diablos, eso fue…

—¿Indescriptible? —ofreció Mina con una sonrisa.

—Por decir lo menos —dijo Rei con más calma, aunque el cosquilleo en su entrepierna se negaba a desaparecer—. Nunca nadie me había hecho algo como eso. ¿Cómo supiste qué hacer?

—Demonios, Rei —dijo Mina, poniendo los brazos en jarras y rodando los ojos—, debiste poner más atención a los relatos de Amy.

—Pues yo pensé que no aprobabas la relación que tenía ella con Michiru.

—Eso era antes.

Rei miró a Mina por un largo rato antes de tomarla por sorpresa y besarla. Fue tal el ímpetu de Rei que Mina retrocedió un poco. Sin embargo, como comprobaría después, aquello sería solamente el principio.

—¡Saetas llameantes de Marte! —exclamó Rei de repente. Mina, al principio, se asustó bastante, pues pensó que Rei la estaba atacando por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender. Sintió que caía al suelo y que no podía mover sus brazos ni sus piernas, lo que definitivamente la aterró.

Cuando el ataque hubo acabado, Mina notó que había una flecha por cada extremidad. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas le había herido. No podía mover los brazos ni las piernas, pues las flechas habían atravesado los guantes de su uniforme. Miró a Rei. No había signos de animosidad en su cara. Se pasaba la lengua por sus labios, mirando a Mina de arriba abajo y componiendo una sonrisa torcida.

—Eres mi prisionera —dijo, inclinándose delante de Mina y acariciando su cuerpo a placer, pasando sus manos por sus mejillas, por sus pechos, por sus piernas y entremedio de ellas. Mina arqueó una ceja. Jamás había imaginado que Rei escondiera aquella faceta, aunque debió haberlo imaginado en su momento. Su elemento era el fuego, un fenómeno intenso e impredecible, tal como el sexo apasionado.

Mina sintió cosquilleos al solo pensamiento.

—No me importa serlo —dijo, imitando los gestos de Rei—. Ahora, no pierdas el tiempo y hazme tuya. Disfruta de mi cuerpo como si fuese el último día que lo hagas.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Rei, inclinándose delante de Mina y mirándola intensamente—. Estás desesperada. No vayas a arrepentirte, porque podrías obtener exactamente lo que quieres.

—Uy, tengo mucho miedo —se burló Mina.

Rei tomó con una mano la cabeza de Mina, y con la otra tomó su mejilla. Sostuvo su mirada por un buen rato antes de besarla. Comenzó con una suavidad que hacía imaginar seda deslizándose sobre seda, pero pronto, Mina entendió por qué Rei era Sailor Mars. Sus besos fueron volviéndose más volcánicos, más apasionados, y no pasó mucho rato para que sus lenguas volvieran a unirse al juego. Rei ya no era realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Amaba por impulsos, por instinto, mientras abandonaba los labios de Mina y tomaba sus pechos como si no hubiera otra cosa más estimulante que hacer.

—Sabes lo que me gusta —susurró Mina, tomando la cabeza de Rei y gimiendo suavemente.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —dijo Rei, masajeando los pechos de Mina suavemente, con delicadeza—. Tengo poderes de percepción extrasensorial.

—Oh, eso es rico —volvió a gemir Mina, pero Rei dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la falda del uniforme de Mina con violencia, como si no pudiera esperar para disfrutar los placeres que encerraba su cuerpo.

—No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? —dijo Mina, arqueando una ceja—. Vas directo al grano.

—Si tuviera más tiempo, te haría cosas que te dejarían con ganas de más.

—Me muero por saberlo….oh, diablos… —Mina perdió el aliento de forma repentina, sintiendo un calor violento que provenía de su interior, y un cosquilleo tan intenso que la hizo estremecerse—… eso fue… uf…

—Te voy a quemar con mi fuego, Mina —susurró Rei, tomando a su pareja por las caderas y hundiéndose nuevamente en su intimidad, haciendo que a Mina le fuera faltando cada vez más el aire.

—Eso… es lo que… oh, Dios… eso es lo que quiero… ¡mi amor! —farfullaba Mina, sintiendo espasmos de placer que recorrían sus nervios, electrizando su cuerpo y haciendo que su piel ardiera.

—Me estoy quemando —gimió Mina, tomando con firmeza la cabeza de Rei, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras del cabello oscuro de su pareja—. Mi amor, lo quiero todo… todo de ti… húndete en mí… quema mis entrañas… haz hervir mi sangre… haz que mi corazón se detenga…

Rei reclutó la ayuda de sus dedos para que le ayudaran a cumplir su objetivo. No fue demasiado violenta con sus movimientos. Sabía que la sutileza era el camino para llevar a Mina al éxtasis, y actuó en consecuencia.

La respiración de Mina se estaba haciendo cada vez más rápida y superficial, tomaba los cabellos de Rei con más firmeza y sentía que su cuerpo se estaba poniendo tenso, pese a que se estremecía cada vez más a causa de la dulce y embriagadora sensación que provenía de las profundidades de su intimidad.

—Llévame al cielo… llévame a las estrellas… —balbuceaba Mina, con la voz cada vez más aguda, y Rei supo que era el momento de cumplir con los deseos de su novia. Sabía que mientras más dulce y sutil eran sus acciones, más placer causaba en la otra persona. Pues, fue lo más dulce y sutil que pudo, y cosechó su recompensa al rato después.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, mi amor! —exclamaba Mina, casi sin aliento, gritando a ráfagas, cerrando los ojos, arqueando la espalda y pasándose la lengua por sus labios—. Eso fue… fue…

—Exactamente lo que deseabas —dijo Rei, quien ya se encontraba encima de Mina, su cuerpo junto al de ella, mirándola fijamente y acariciando su cabello con ternura—. Tu piel está que arde.

—Fue… fue más de lo que esperaba —dijo Mina, jadeando como si acabara de hacer un esfuerzo colosal—. No… no creí que eso… eso podía existir.

—Yo tampoco lo creí —repuso Rei, acercándose más a Mina, de modo que las puntas de sus narices se rozaban entre sí—. Pensaba que los cuentos de Amy eran solamente eso, cuentos.

—Me gustaría hacer esto otra vez —dijo Mina envolviendo el cuello de Rei con sus manos—. Eres una fiera en esto, y eso que jamás has hecho como esto en tu vida.

Rei se quedó mirando a Mina con una sonrisa, pero ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer esto?

Rei se quedó en silencio. Escogió besar a Mina antes de responder. Mina, como Rei en su momento, pudo sentir un sabor diferente en su labios, y supo que así debía saber su propia feminidad.

Cuando Rei abandonó los labios de Mina, compuso una sonrisa torcida.

—No creerías lo que uno puede aprender viendo películas porno.


	5. Piel con sabor a miel

V  
Piel con sabor a miel

Haruka tenía hambre.

Había pasado prácticamente todo el día entrenando para una competencia de motocross que iba a realizarse dentro de una semana más. Pese que le ofrecieron algo de comer, Haruka rechazó la propuesta. Sabía que sus colegas comían cosas con mucha grasa y eso, para ella, era letal. Haruka odiaba la grasa en las comidas y, sin embargo, las comidas más deliciosas eran las que más grasas contenían. O al menos eso creía hasta hace unos cinco meses atrás.

Haruka no podía negar que Michiru había tenido un gran impacto en su vida, tanto por la relación que tuvo con ella como por lo que la alejó finalmente de su lado. Haruka se había rehusado a creer que alguien más podría capturar el interés de Michiru de la forma en que ella lo hacía. Y tenía razón. Amy había conquistado a Michiru de otra manera, y ambas se veían muy felices en su relación. Pero eso no significaba que no hubiera alternativas. Y era esa la razón por la que Haruka había conocido la comida deliciosa y sin grasas.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, el que debió reconstruir en parte con dinero de su bolsillo, se encontró con un aroma que hizo que se le hiciera agua la boca. Supo inmediatamente que Lita se encontraba presente.

—Hola, Haruka —saludó ella sin mirarla, mientras revolvía lo que parecía un guiso de pescado, tarareando una canción que solamente podía provenir de su infancia—. En unos minutos más estará lista la cena, así que puedes ponerte cómoda.

Haruka no dijo nada. Se acercó a Lita y la tomó por la cintura, besando su cuello, haciendo que Lita se estremeciera.

—Me gustaría que tú fueras mi cena —le dijo Haruka en un tono bajo y coqueto, lo que hizo que Lita se pusiera colorada—. ¿Qué dices? Me gustaría mucho que me dijeras que sí.

—Pero… pero debes tener hambre —repuso Lita con voz trémula, a sabiendas que era muy difícil resistir los encantos de Haruka. No lo hizo cuando la conoció, y no lo iba a hacer cuando ella era su pareja. Aunque era más preciso decir que ella era pareja de Haruka—. No es… bueno que… no comas.

—Vamos, Lita —le susurró Haruka al oído, haciendo que Lita sintiera cosquilleos en todo su cuerpo—, dame una noche especial contigo. Después podemos tener una cena más normal.

Lita, en los seis meses que llevaba de relación con Haruka, nunca había tenido un encuentro sexual con ella. Aquello era algo extraño, pues salir con Haruka, como Michiru sabría muy bien, era una garantía de tener un encuentro sexual casi inmediato. De hecho Haruka y Michiru habían tenido sexo la noche siguiente a la que se conocieron, pero daba la impresión que Lita merecía un trato especial. Tal vez Lita era más inocente que Michiru, quien tenía una idea de lo que Haruka era y lo que esperaba en una relación con ella.

—Es que… no sé si… —Lita resopló cuando se dio cuenta dónde Haruka la estaba tocando—… estoy lista para eso.

—Haré todo más fácil para ti —dijo Haruka en un tono sensual que hizo que Lita finalmente se rindiera—. Por favor, haz el amor conmigo, y te prometo que todo saldrá bien. ¿Te parece?

Lita no tenía idea de qué era lo que le pasaba cada vez que Haruka coqueteaba con ella. Era como si le estuviera hablando a la parte más primitiva de su cerebro de forma directa, tentándola con algo que sabía que no iba a poder resistir.

—Dame un momento —dijo Lita al final, y Haruka se separó de ella, entendiendo que quería terminar el guiso. Cinco minutos más tuvieron que pasar para que Lita terminara sus asuntos en la cocina, pero ella no acudió donde Haruka, sino que pasó directamente al dormitorio, llevando un frasco, cuyo contenido Haruka ignoraba. Iba a ponerse de pie, pero Lita cerró la puerta del dormitorio con llave. Haruka se encogió de hombros. No tenía idea de lo que Lita estaba planeando, pero el asunto se antojaba raro. Era como si quisiera encerrarse en la habitación a ver televisión mientras comía helado, tal como lo hacían las chicas deprimidas en las películas.

—Haruka —llamó Lita a gritos, y ella giró su cabeza hacía la puerta del dormitorio. Se encontraba abierta—. ¿Podrías venir, por favor?

Haruka se puso de pie y entró al dormitorio, solamente para componer una sonrisa de lado. Allí se encontraba Lita, totalmente desnuda y con el frasco misterioso a su lado. Una mirada más detallista le dijo a Haruka que aquel era un envase que contenía miel. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Al parecer, Lita no era tan inocente como había creído en un principio.

—Me estás haciendo las cosas muy fáciles, linda —dijo Haruka en un tono suave y seductor, entrando en el dormitorio y cerrando la puerta tras ella—. No creí que sería tan fácil persuadirte.

Lita no dijo nada. Dedicando una mirada coqueta a Haruka, tomó el frasco con miel y derramó parte de su contenido sobre su abdomen y sus pechos. Haruka arqueó una ceja. Para ser una adolescente, Lita tenía unos pechos grandes (1), aparte de una estatura poco usual para alguien de su edad. Al verla, Haruka recordó cuando Michiru le había platicado en una ocasión sobre las amazonas, unas guerreras míticas cuya estatura era superior al promedio de las mujeres. Y aquello no solamente se hacía extensivo a la altura. Todo en el cuerpo de aquellas mujeres era más grande. Haruka juzgó que Lita bien podía ser una descendiente de alguna amazona.

—Presentaste un buen caso —dijo Lita suavemente, llamando a Haruka con un dedo—. Ahora, saborea mi piel.

Haruka, sin pensarlo más tiempo, se quitó la ropa como una exhalación, dejándola en cualquier parte y se tiró sobre la cama, acercándose a Lita y pasando la lengua dondequiera que hubiese miel. Lita se estremeció cuando aquello ocurrió, desatando un cosquilleo que se regó por su piel como un incendio en un pastizal. El temblor fue mayor cuando Haruka, como si fuese un viajero que no hubiera probado agua en días, tomó sus pechos y los besó con una sensualidad y una suavidad que Lita tuvo que arquear la espalda para contener el placer.

—Quiero más —gimió Lita, tomando el frasco y esparciendo miel por sus brazos y piernas, mientras que Haruka seguía entretenida en sus pechos—. Recorre mi cuerpo, apréndetelo de memoria.

Haruka arqueó una ceja.

—Vaya, no creí que pudieras comportarte de ese modo.

—Películas para adultos —dijo Lita, gimiendo a ráfagas, sintiendo que la miel se acababa en su piel—. Hay una de nosotras, todas nosotras. Creo que Rei también la vio, aunque diga que fue por accidente.

—No me gustan las películas para adultos —dijo Haruka, mientras descendía por la anatomía de Lita y saboreaba la miel sobre sus piernas—. ¿Para qué verlas, si puedes vivirlas?

—Es que… uy… no tengo experiencia sexual —dijo Lita, sintiendo nuevos cosquilleos en la parte posterior de sus piernas, donde Haruka se encontraba metida—. Además que… bueno… me he dado placer a solas.

—¿Y te gusta?

—Es que… oh, Dios… ya no lo hago tanto —dijo Lita, jadeando a causa de los cosquilleos en sus piernas—. Solía hacerlo bastante cuando… uf… estaba enamorada de Amy.

—Ya veo —dijo Haruka, paseando su lengua por el contorno de los muslos de Lita, llegando a zonas sensibles—. O sea, ninguna chica ha andado por_ esos _lugares.

—Pues… no.

Haruka tomó el frasco con miel y vertió un poco entre las piernas de Lita. Ella sintió una poderosa sensación de anticipación cuando sintió la humedad de la miel tocar su intimidad, sabiendo que la lengua de Haruka le seguiría de forma inevitable.

—Quiero beber de tu miel —le dijo, con una voz suave, sensual y ronca, y Lita se acomodó para que ella pudiera hacerle el amor sin impedimentos—. ¿Quieres que beba de tu miel?

—Oh, sí —gimió Lita, tomando la cabeza de Haruka, ejerciendo una suave presión hacia abajo—. No me hagas esperar más.

Y Haruka no la hizo esperar más. Lita resopló pesadamente, dilatando y contrayendo su pecho para recuperar el aire de a poco. Sin embargo, sabía por experiencia propia que el aire le iba a hacer mucha falta, porque el calor que estaba creciendo en su interior lo iba a quemar de forma instantánea. Y, en efecto, así fue. Lita respiraba con dificultad, mientras que el fuego en sus entrañas se estaba extendiendo, desatando cosquilleos masivos a través de todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su piel se estremeciera.

Y Haruka se detuvo por un momento.

—Aún tengo sed de ti —susurró.

Lita tomó el frasco y vertió más miel entre sus piernas.

—Dámelo todo —gimió Lita, volviendo a tomar la cabeza de Haruka—, quema mis entrañas… derríteme… devórame… llévame a las estrellas.

Haruka arqueó una ceja.

—Pides poco —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Es que lo necesito —dijo Lita casi sin voz—… lo deseo… por favor, Haruka… mátame y regrésame a la vida… hazlo, y seré tuya hasta que me muera.

Haruka sonrió.

—Ya eres mía, cosita dulce.

Y volvió a sumergirse entre las piernas de Lita, desatando el delirio en ella una vez más. Pronto, el dulzor de la miel se confundió con el sabor de la feminidad de Lita, haciéndolo todo más confuso y excitante. Los gemidos de Lita se hicieron más agudos, y la única forma de contener todo ese placer era arqueando la espalda, cosa que hacía de vez en cuando. Haruka tomó sus pechos, acariciándolos con mucha sutileza, mientras seguía bebiendo de aquella fuente aparentemente inagotable de placer. Ella era como una abeja, buscando el néctar de una flor, bebiéndolo hasta la saciedad.

—Poséeme —gimió Lita, y Haruka abandonó sus pechos para posarlas sobre las caderas de Lita, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos, desatando cosquilleos eléctricos que hicieron que el cuerpo de Lita volviera a estremecerse.

—¿Quieres que llegue hasta el final? —quiso saber Haruka, abandonando las caderas de Lita, acomodándose de tal forma que ella también pudiera jugar con su propia flor.

—Hasta el final y más allá —dijo Lita sin aliento, enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos de Haruka—. No te detengas… hasta que… no quede… nada… de mí.

En realidad, no faltaba mucho para que Lita llegara al más completo y abrumador éxtasis que alguna vez hubo sentido. Porque no era lo mismo tener un orgasmo a solas que tenerlo en compañía de otra mujer. Darse cuenta que el placer que la estaba abrumando no provenía de sus propias manos le causaba una enorme satisfacción. Estaba compartiendo su cuerpo, su intimidad, su deseo, su sexo, y todo su ser con alguien que había aceptado aquellos regalos y que los trataba con respeto. Más allá del placer sexual, más allá de los gemidos, los cosquilleos y la explosión atómica que sabía que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, no había un placer más grande que compartir, el simple hecho de compartir, ya sea un cuerpo, una idea, o la vida entera.

—Hazme rozar el cielo con mis manos —pidió Lita, arqueando el cuello hacia atrás, mientras sus gemidos se volvían más agudos y su vientre se tornaba tenso—. Lo necesito… lo deseo…

Haruka no dijo nada, pero el cosquilleo se volvió tan intenso que Lita ya no pudo seguir luchando contra lo que estaba a punto explotar dentro de ella. Golpeó la cama con sus manos por puro instinto y, lo que salió de su boca no fue un gemido, sino que un grito. Breve pero intenso. El aire brillaba por su ausencia y a Lita le dio la impresión que se ahogaba, porque había un incendio en su interior. Su piel ardía, su sangre hervía y era tal el cosquilleo entre sus piernas que se estremeció con violencia. No obstante, aquello fue pasando de a poco, y Lita pudo recuperar el aire perdido, lenta pero sostenidamente.

Haruka se acercó a Lita, sonriendo, y ella la recibió con sus brazos, envolviéndolos alrededor de su cuello, pasándose la lengua por sus labios. Haruka captó la indirecta, y la besó suave y dulcemente. Pero había un sabor distinto en su boca. Había una mezcla de dulzura e intimidad femenina en aquellos labios. Aquello era nuevo para ella, y tratándose de alguien que estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con sabores, fue un golpe de complicidad, algo que era exclusivo de ambas.

Y nadie se lo podría quitar.

—Gracias por compartir tu cuerpo conmigo —dijo Haruka dulcemente, acariciando el cabello de Lita con suavidad.

—Es tuyo —susurró Lita, mostrando una sonrisa—. Soy tuya.

—Lo sé —dijo Haruka, besando la frente de Lita—. Es que… bueno… nunca le agradecí a Michiru por entregarme el suyo. Supongo que no me dio muchos puntos con ella. Ahora sé que chicas como ustedes necesitan que les digan estas cosas.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Haruka? —dijo Lita, luciendo esperanzada—. ¿Serás mía algún día?

Haruka soltó una carcajada breve.

—Pensé que ya lo era.

—Es que… quiero darte lo mismo que me diste esta noche.

—Soy chica también —dijo Haruka con una sonrisa—, aunque me comporte como un chico. También necesito lo mismo que tú me diste.

—Es que pensé que… bueno…

—Te entiendo. Pensaste que, como siempre soy el "chico" de la relación, era el que entregaba. —Haruka se acomodó encima de Lita, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. También puedo jugar el papel de la chica.

—Entonces, ¿podré poseerte alguna vez?

—Por supuesto.

Lita sonrió.

—Es una promesa.

Ella besó brevemente a Haruka, más que nada porque quería probar aquel sabor nuevamente, aunque ya no se sentía con la misma intensidad de antes.

—Deberíamos ducharnos —sugirió Lita.

—Tienes razón. Lo queramos o no, el sexo es algo sucio.

—No solamente por eso —dijo Lita, notando que su piel y la de Haruka no se separaban con facilidad—. Tengo que sacarme esta miel de encima.

* * *

(1) De acuerdo al canon, Lita tiene, en efecto, pechos grandes, al menos más grandes que los de sus amigas.


	6. Solo se ve bien con

VI  
Sólo se ve bien con…

Más de seis años habían pasado después de los eventos con Blackstar, y Setsuna Meiō había admitido la derrota. Después de miles de años enamorada del mismo hombre, veía con pena e impotencia disimuladas el casamiento entre Serena y Darien. Tal parecía que no importara lo que ocurriera: ellos dos siempre iban a terminar juntos. Y tal era la fuerza del amor entre ellos que, sin importar en qué línea temporal mirara, siempre ocurría lo mismo. Por eso, Setsuna tomó una difícil pero necesaria decisión.

Dejar la obsesión de lado y tomar un camino nuevo.

Por miles de años, como la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, Setsuna jamás había hallado un tiempo para experimentar los vericuetos de llevar una vida normal. No era su destino hacerlo. Aceptar un trabajo como el que ella tenía, implicaba consagrarse totalmente a él y abrazar la completa soledad. Aquella era una de las razones por las que Setsuna no había intentado capturar el corazón del príncipe de la Tierra. Se vivía diciendo a sí misma que aquel era un mero capricho, que ese romance jamás podía darse, pero aún así, él aparecía en sus sueños, en los pocos momentos en que ella encontraba algún respiro de su trabajo eterno.

Setsuna había visto a las demás Sailor Senshi tener algo que llamaban "citas", y que, usualmente la pasaban muy bien en ellas. Podía ver las risas, las charlas casuales, los besos y las caricias, recordando que, en algún momento, había soñado con tener una experiencia similar con Endimión, pero que jamás se dio.

_Podría probar eso de la cita, al menos una vez._

Juzgando que no había ninguna amenaza a la línea temporal, Setsuna creyó poco prudente andar preguntando a hombres si querían tener una cita con ella. Después de todo, ella creía que todos los hombres eran como Darien, y que declinarían aceptar algo así de forma directa. En realidad, había pocos chicos que no aceptarían una cita con alguien que luciera como Setsuna Meiō.

Investigando, Setsuna se dio cuenta que la mejor forma, para ella, de tener una cita con alguien, era a través de Internet. Accedió a un computador, empleó un motor de búsqueda para encontrar una página de citas, inscribirse en ella y buscar un chico que le llamara la atención. Era crítico que fuese distinto a Darien, de lo contrario, iba a comportarse como una tonta, y Setsuna no quería eso.

Estuvo una hora explorando la página, hasta que encontró a un tipo de su edad, decentemente atractivo y maduro. Le envió un mensaje escueto, saludándolo, a lo que él respondió de una forma análoga. A lo largo de la conversación, Setsuna se dio cuenta que se trataba de un chico educado, respetuoso, que empleaba bien las palabras y, a juzgar por como se expresaba, era bien culto. Sin embargo, un comentario de él hizo que Setsuna se percatara que había olvidado por completo poner una fotografía de su cara. Usó la cámara web del computador para tal menester y la puso de foto de perfil. La conversación siguió su curso de forma normal, hasta que la persona al otro lado del computador quiso conocerla en persona. Setsuna accedió sin mucho pensamiento. Sin embargo, había unas condiciones muy extrañas en aquel encuentro.

Primero, tenía que acudir a un hotel, a una habitación en concreto. Segundo, tenía que entrar con los ojos vendados (habría una venda de terciopelo colgado en el pomo de la puerta). Tercero, no alarmarse por lo que fuese que ocurriera. Le había garantizado que no le iba a hacer nada malo, y que así lo sentía, podía irse en cualquier momento y llamar a la policía de ser necesario. Setsuna juzgó que aquellas eran condiciones razonables, y decidió aceptar el juego del desconocido llamado solamente Takeshi.

Setsuna no sabía si sentirse asustada o emocionada, pero tenía claro que ella era lo suficientemente madura para estar por encima de aquellas emociones si algo malo llegase a ocurrir. De ese modo, emprendió el camino hacia el hotel que Takeshi le había indicado a paso tranquilo, pensando en la sorpresa que le esperaba en ese cuarto de hotel. Tal vez se tratara de una velada íntima, pero no romántica, o quizá sí lo fuese, incluso más de lo que había imaginado. En cualquier caso, Setsuna sabía que necesitaba de cualquiera de las dos cosas, mucho más de lo que cualquier Sailor Senshi requería. Y, si se trataba de una trampa puesta por un criminal para robarle, o peor, violarla, bastaba con transformarse en Sailor Pluto y asunto arreglado. No se jugaba nada, salvo un mal rato.

Cuando Setsuna llegó al hotel, buscó al recepcionista y preguntó por un tal Takeshi y si estaba esperando por Setsuna. Cuando el recepcionista asintió con la cabeza, se sintió mucho más tranquila.

—Que tenga una buena estadía, señorita Meiō —deseó el recepcionista con una sonrisa. Setsuna le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, Setsuna comprobó que, en efecto, había una venda colgada en el pomo de la puerta. Recordando las instrucciones que había recibido, Setsuna se puso la venda sobre los ojos, y abrió la puerta con la tarjeta que había recibido de parte del recepcionista. Recurriendo a sus manos para guiarse, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y avanzó con extrema lentitud hacia lo que ella creía que era el centro de la habitación…

Setsuna pegó un salto cuando sintió que unas manos rodeaban su cintura, y estuvo a punto de defenderse cuando notó que no había ninguna mala intención en aquellas manos. La acariciaban con suavidad, de la forma en que ella esperaba que Darien lo hiciera alguna vez. Luego, sintió una respiración en su cuello, lo que causó escalofríos en ella, y, a continuación, un beso en el cuello. Uno podría pensar que alguien intentaba violarla o algo por el estilo, pero Setsuna, de algún modo, no se sentía de ese modo. Había algo en esos besos y en aquellas manos que no le permitían reaccionar de forma agresiva, o reaccionar en absoluto.

Hubo un punto en el que Setsuna se vio empujada gentilmente en dirección desconocida. Había momentos en los que ella quería quitarse la venda para ver con qué estaba lidiando, pero algo se lo impedía. Tal vez no quería ver realmente quién era Takeshi, tal vez se llevaría una sorpresa no muy agradable, porque lo que estaba sintiendo, definitivamente lo era. Había tomado la decisión de no quitarse la venda, cuando tropezó con algo a la altura de sus piernas. Creyó que la caída iba a ser embarazosa, y dolorosa, pero el dolor no llegó. De hecho, rebotó sobre una superficie suave varias veces antes de quedarse quieta. Fue cuando comprendió que había caído de cabeza sobre la cama. Giró sobre sí misma para quedar de espaldas, y, casi inmediatamente, sintió la respiración de alguien sobre sus mejillas. Setsuna anticipó que estaba a punto de ser besada, y así fue.

Esperaba que los labios de Takeshi fuesen un poco ásperos, pero le sorprendió lo suaves que eran. No obstante, aquello no era poco común en los chicos, y no le dio mucha importancia. Después de todo, estaba siendo besada con mucha dulzura y sutileza, y aquello le agradaba a Setsuna, por lo que le correspondió, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué lo estaba haciendo. Estaba rompiendo todas las reglas del sentido común con aquella comportamiento, pero estaba allí para experimentar en carne propia lo que era una cita, y asumió que lo que estaba viviendo formaba parte de eso.

Por eso, no esperó que Takeshi la tomara de los brazos y los sujetara con firmeza. No percibió ninguna mala intención en aquella acción, sin embargo, al menos hasta que notó que no podía mover sus brazos. Por un breve momento, Setsuna creyó que estaba siendo secuestrada, pero cuando sintió los labios de Takeshi besar los suyos nuevamente, supo que no había nada que temer. Setsuna había visto, desde la soledad de la puerta del tiempo, que la gente solía hacer ese tipo de cosas con sus parejas, tal vez para hacer el encuentro más especial, pero, como siempre había visto aquellas cosas desde afuera, no había sido capaz de entender el sentido de hacerlo.

La otra cosa que Setsuna había notado, era que Takeshi no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que la tocó por primera vez. En todo caso, las acciones eran capaces de decir mil palabras, y las acciones que estaba llevando a cabo Takeshi hicieron que Setsuna se pusiera nerviosa.

Sentía que unas manos hábiles le desabotonaban la blusa, y esas mismas manos apartaron el sostén. Lo siguiente que pudo sentir Setsuna, fue una humedad en sus pechos que le causaba escalofríos. Se preguntó si aquello era normal en un primer encuentro, pero recordó que, desde su soledad, observaba a los humanos realizar aquellas prácticas horas después de haberse conocido. Lo único que no esperó fue el placer que sentía cada vez que ese tal Takeshi tomaba o besaba sus pechos. Era como si electricidad recorriera sus nervios, causándole un agradable cosquilleo. ¿Cómo podía ser desagradable aquello?

Setsuna sintió que Takeshi desabotonó su blusa más abajo, y la humedad que una vez sintió en sus pechos, la sintió en su abdomen, haciendo que se pusiera más tensa. Se estremeció sobremanera cuando sintió lo que parecía la punta de una lengua recorrer su piel. Quienquiera que fuese Takeshi, estaba siendo muy sutil al amarla.

Minutos más tarde, Setsuna sintió que Takeshi le levantaba la falda, o al menos intentaba hacerlo, porque le estaba siendo muy difícil. Queriendo sentir más de aquella dulce sensación, Setsuna le hizo el trabajo más fácil, pero no sintió aquella electricidad en donde esperaba, sino que en sus piernas. Era como si fuese acariciada por un trozo de seda, pues sus manos eran muy suaves, empleando las yemas de los dedos para tal menester. La misma electricidad que sintió minutos antes, hizo que volviera a estremecerse, y puso piel de gallina, gimiendo suavemente. Quiso tomarle la cabeza a Takeshi, pero recordó que estaba atada de brazos, y no pudo hacerlo.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Setsuna en un tono suave, pero Takeshi no respondió. Seguía ascendiendo por sus piernas, y Setsuna anticipó adónde quería llegar. Pese a que una mujer normal debería sentirse alarmada por aquello, las caricias anteriores habían ayudado a que Setsuna bajara sus defensas. En ese momento, por mucho que fuese la guardiana del tiempo, y la Sailor Senshi más antigua del sistema solar, se estaba comportando como cualquier chica en esa situación. Su cuerpo era susceptible tanto al dolor como al placer, y este último lo estaba recibiendo a raudales, pero, como pudo comprobar instantes después, aquella era una mínima fracción de lo que estaba por venir.

De pronto, el cosquilleo en sus entrañas fue tan dulce que Setsuna arqueó la espalda y emitió un suave gemido. Nunca, en todos los milenios que había desempeñado su rol, había sentido algo semejante. Si lo anterior lo había sentido en forma de electricidad, aquello era como si agua caliente fluyera por sus venas y un calor agradable creciera en su interior. Takeshi estaba siendo muy sutil con lo que fuese que estaba haciendo, y a Setsuna le extrañó, pues los chicos no se destacaban precisamente por eso. Sin embargo, una nueva oleada de placer envió sus preguntas a la parte de atrás de su mente. Sus nervios parecían estar hechos de fuego, y su sangre circulaba más rápido por su cuerpo, enrojeciendo sus mejillas y haciendo que la ropa fuese innecesaria.

—Desnúdame —pidió Setsuna, sintiendo el sudor mojar su blusa, lo que le incomodaba bastante. Su amante obedeció y, en unos minutos, su cuerpo yacía expuesto en su totalidad. Hubo un momento en el que no sintió ningún dulzor proveniente de su intimidad, y asumió que Takeshi debía estar mirándola. _Es demasiado sutil para un chico. Bueno, no es que no haya chicos sutiles, pero no creo que sea lo suficientemente afortunada para haberme topado con uno por Internet._ A Setsuna le asustaba la alternativa, pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido, no había nada realmente que temer. Si era, en efecto, una chica la que estaba con ella en ese momento, había mostrado mucha educación y ternura al amarla.

—¿Eres una chica? —preguntó Setsuna con un poco de tiento.

Segundos después de que hubo formulado la pregunta, la sensación de quemarse por dentro volvió a envolverla, y los gemidos regresaron a la boca de Setsuna, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma instintiva. El aire se estaba agotando en sus pulmones, y respiró más agitadamente, mientras que su espalda se arqueaba para contener las contracciones musculares que ocasionaban el placer en su interior. Su sangre comenzó a hervir, los cosquilleos se hicieron casi irresistibles y casi no había aire para respirar. Era como si estuviera quemándose y ahogándose al mismo tiempo.

—Quiero más —se oyó gemir Setsuna, sin que realmente hubiera querido decir esas palabras, pero recibió más, mucho más de lo que había pedido. Su piel comenzó a brillar a causa del sudor, sus gemidos eran cada vez más altos, y el placer crecía a niveles insospechados, tanto que ya su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo más.

Su piel se estremeció, sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, el aire desapareció y sus nervios colapsaron. A continuación, sus músculos se relajaron por completo, trayendo consigo un placer delicioso que pudo sentir en cada rincón de su cuerpo, especialmente en su intimidad, donde nadie había accedido antes. Y, mientras ella se recuperaba de tamaña sobrecarga sensorial, recibió un beso tan dulce y suave como todos los anteriores. Setsuna se dio cuenta que el sabor de sus labios era distinto, aunque no sabía cuál era la razón.

—Saben a ti —dijo una voz muy sensual, en un tono bajo y seductor, al tiempo que Setsuna sentía que sus brazos eran desatados y la venda, removida. Fue cuando ella vio que el tal Takeshi siempre había sido una chica. Su cara estaba muy cerca de la de ella, y vio que sus ojos eran grises, y su cabello era plateado, largo y brillante.

—Eres… una… una chica.

—¿Acaso importa?

Setsuna, a juzgar por todo lo que había experimentado, la dulzura con la que esa mujer la había besado, acariciado y excitado, no podía decir que fuese importante si la persona encima de ella fuese hombre o mujer. Compuso una leve sonrisa.

—No realmente.

—Ahora te das cuenta que tus ojos pueden engañarte —dijo la mujer, acercándose un poco más a Setsuna, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos rojizos—. Cuando se trata de amor, solamente se ve bien con el corazón. Pudiste haberme dicho que me detuviera, y yo lo habría hecho, pero no lo hiciste. El placer que sentiste bien pudo habértelo dado un hombre, y no habrías podido notar la diferencia.

Setsuna no decía nada. Simplemente miraba a la hermosa chica del cabello plateado, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, solamente para darse cuenta que ella tenía razón.

—Si hubieras sabido que yo era una mujer, ¿habrías accedido a venir aquí?

Setsuna, en un segundo, supo cual era la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Para nada.

—¿Y después de esto, lo harías otra vez?

—Sí, pero no considero que yo sea…

—No, Setsuna, no eres lesbiana, pero esto te dijo algo nuevo sobre tu persona —dijo la mujer, besando brevemente a Setsuna, para luego recostarse de lado, e invitándola a ella a que hiciera lo mismo—. Como dije, tus ojos pueden engañarte. Crees que estás viendo las cosas correctamente, pero la verdad es que solamente estás viendo lo que quieres ver, no lo que hay realmente. Esto te dijo que, en cuestiones de sexo, lo que importa es lo que sientas, no con quién lo haces.

—¿Pero esto no me hace bisexual?

—¿Acaso importa? —repitió la chica, y Setsuna, como la primera vez, se dio cuenta que la respuesta era la misma. Ella vio en sus ojos que había llegado a esa conclusión, y sonrió.

—Si te sientes cómoda con alguien, da igual si ese alguien es hombre o mujer. Era eso lo que quería mostrarte. Ahora, si quieres verme otra vez…

La mujer se puso de pie, tomó un bolígrafo y un papel, y anotó un número de teléfono sobre éste. Le tendió el papel a Setsuna, quien lo tomó, mirándolo por un breve instante, para luego plegarlo y guardarlo en su cartera.

—Ahora que lo pienso —dijo Setsuna mientras se vestía, mirando a veces a la chica hacer lo mismo—, esta no fue una primera cita común. Me haces entrar en una habitación a ciegas, me atas de manos, solamente para hacerme el amor de una forma en que a asumo que a cualquier chica le gustaría.

—Discúlpame por eso, pero era la única forma en que pudieras comprender lo que quería que experimentaras. Te até de manos porque no quería que supieras de antemano que yo era una chica. Aquello habría arruinado la sorpresa.

Setsuna asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Se quedó de pie, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. La mujer, percibiendo la incertidumbre, se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y la besó suavemente en los labios. Setsuna iba a corresponderle, pero ella se había alejado ya.

—No tienes que hacer nada —dijo ella, abriendo la puerta y haciendo un gesto cortés para que Setsuna saliera—. Como dije, si quieres verme otra vez, llámame.

Setsuna iba a salir de la habitación, cuando recordó que había olvidado algo importante.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

La mujer tomó el bolígrafo nuevamente, le pidió el papel a Setsuna y anotó algo más en él, junto al número de teléfono.

—Me gustaría volver a verte otra vez —dijo la chica después de entregar el papel a Setsuna y cerrar suavemente la puerta. Setsuna emprendió la marcha, mirando el trozo de papel, fijándose en el nombre que había anotado aquella bella mujer.

_Saori Sato._


	7. Luna de miel

VII  
Luna de miel

Es tu boda, supuestamente el momento más feliz de tu vida, el momento que has soñado con vivir desde que eras una adolescente. Miras a tu alrededor. Las decoraciones te gustan, casi te comiste la mitad del pastel, manchaste tu vestido de novia con crema y salsa de frutilla, bailaste un vals con tu esposo como si estuvieras borracha. Rei se acordó de cuando hiciste aquel increíble postulado sobre la teoría del flan, y notaste cómo se te enrojecieron las mejillas a causa de la vergüenza. Miras a Amy dialogar animadamente con Michiru. Te alegras por ellas, pues no hace mucho dieron el mismo paso que acabas de dar. No ves a Lita por ningún lado. Asumes que debe estar en alguna parte del campo donde se celebra tu boda, escondida, haciendo cosas con Haruka. Te alegras porque el amor ronda el aire.

Tu esposo se acerca y se sienta delante de ti. Te mira con ojos brillantes. No sabes qué es lo que te pasa, pero sientes que algo tremendamente maravilloso está a punto de ocurrir. Notas el ardor en tus mejillas, como si hubieras bebido en exceso, cuando no lo has hecho en absoluto.

—Ven conmigo —dice Darien, extendiéndote una mano. Tú, como si alguna voluntad ajena a ti misma lo ordenara, la tomas sin vacilación, sin dudas, sin temor. De todas formas, estando con él, no hay nada que temer.

Se pone de pie. Tú lo imitas. Sujetando firmemente tu mano, te conduce lejos de la fiesta, por caminos que no conocías. La noche no es oscura en absoluto. Miras hacia arriba, y ves la luna llena. Te sonrojas nuevamente, sintiendo de nuevo aquella sensación de dulce anticipación. Notas cómo tu corazón comienza a latir más rápido. Lo intuyes más que lo sabes. Estás a punto de tener una noche para el recuerdo.

A lo lejos ves una laguna. El agua luce plateada a la luz de la luna. Asumes que Darien te va a llevar junto a la laguna, y eso te incomoda. Creíste que él iba a hacer algo muy distinto contigo, pero sientes que te equivocas. Tu corazón vuelve a latir de forma normal, anticipando la decepción. Seguramente, lo único que quiere hacer es mostrarte algo importante para él… o para ti. Quien sabe.

Llegas al borde de la laguna, y Darien toma asiento, invitándote a que hagas lo mismo. Tratas de ocultar tu decepción, y, a juzgar por la mirada de tu esposo, crees que tienes éxito. Tomas asiento frente a él, tratando de adivinar sus intenciones.

—Bonita fiesta —dijo él, y tú, como tonta, viendo lo peor de las cosas, creyendo que te había llevado a ese lugar para decirte lo que ya sabías. Estás a punto de replicar, cuando Darien vuelve a tomar la palabra—. Pero no quiero estar con gente ahora. Lo que quiero hacer ahora no es para los ojos de los demás.

Miras a tu esposo, sin entender. Pero tu confusión desaparece en cuanto tu alma romántica aflora a la superficie, imaginando lo que la persona frente a ti quiso decir con esas palabras. Siempre has tenido esa mala costumbre, de tener un pensamiento más mágico que tus propios poderes de Sailor Senshi, pero en esta ocasión, es una ventaja más que un defecto. Tal vez te hizo más falta mientras caminabas hasta acá, ¿no lo crees? Mírate, Serena Tsukino, la siempre optimista, pensando negativo. A estas alturas, ya deberías darte cuenta de cuando tu esposo quiere darte algo especial. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? —preguntas, aunque en tu corazón ya sabes cuál es la respuesta. Tu corazón comienza a latir con fuerza nuevamente, pero esta vez, intuyes que no se va a detener. De hecho, no va a hacer otra cosa que aumentar.

Darien no dice nada. Te toma por la mejilla y besa suavemente tus labios. Notas que con su otra mano rodea tu cintura, pero sabes que esa mano no se va a detener allí. Y, con toda certeza, sientes como esa mano desciende lentamente por tus caderas, para llegar a tus piernas, buscando algo que sabes que va a encontrar, y que no podrás impedir que lo haga. Después de todo, es precisamente eso lo que quieres.

Tu intuición da nuevamente en el blanco, pero apenas eres capaz de registrarlo, pues los besos de Darien son magnéticos, te distraen de lo que está pasando más al sur de tu anatomía. No es hasta que cuando él abandona tus labios cuando te percatas que tus piernas están expuestas en su totalidad. Es obvio lo que quiere hacer, ¿verdad? De todas formas, ya lo has hecho antes, pero en ese entonces, no tenías nada de experiencia en el asunto. No es que te sorprenda, Serena.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no querías hacer esto antes —dices, recostándote sobre la hierba, tomando a tu marido por el cuello—. Ahora que lo sé, quiero que sepas que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

—No podría hacerlo, Serena —dice Darien, y te das cuenta que la única barrera que separaba tu intimidad del placer había caído. Ves tu ropa interior junto a ti, y entiendes que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Esa noche, no había nada que impidiera que la persona frente a ti, la misma persona con la que decidiste compartir tu vida, te llevase a la luna—. Eres una mujer sensible. Eres como una flor. Necesitas cariño en esto.

—Oh, Darien —dices, mientras él se derrumba sobre ti, besándote y hundiéndose en ti. Un calor súbito brota de tu interior, y no puedes evitar hacer sonidos placenteros, como si alguien más estuviera en posesión de tu persona. Miras al cielo, pero no hay un cielo al que mirar, solamente los ojos de tu amado, el único hombre en tu vida, el único desde hace miles de años atrás. Sus gemidos ahogados son más dulces que los pasteles que sueles engullir cuando estás con tus amigas, y el brillo de sus ojos a veces puede llegar a cegarte.

Y mientras tanto, el calor seguía creciendo y expandiéndose, tal como fuego entre pasto seco. Es un calor que apenas puedes soportar, un calor que hace que tu vestido de novia te incomode, pero también sientes que ninguna incomodidad puede arruinar ese momento. Podría haber caído un meteorito cerca y no te habrías dado por enterada. Lo que proviene de tus entrañas es demasiado intenso para que puedas hacerle caso a otra cosa. Y lo que era mejor, aquella sensación siempre iba creciendo. Por supuesto, eso ya lo sabías, pero, en ese momento, no hay remembranzas que valgan. Todo lo que te importa es el presente, y el presente es más dulce que las tartas que siempre te hace Lita.

—Oh, Dios, estoy en… un sueño —dices entre gemidos, gemidos que se hacen cada vez más intensos, y ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que tu propio cuerpo está haciendo. Apenas eres consciente de ti misma, como si ese calor estuviera apagando tu razón y encendiendo tu pasión. Lo único que puedes sentir, al margen del placer, son los latidos de tu corazón. A veces crees que va a explotar, pues cada latido lo sientes como un estremecimiento de todo tu cuerpo. Desde la primera hebra de tu cabello hasta la punta de tus pies, cada poro de tu cuerpo vibra con la magia del amor sexual, una clase de amor que no estás acostumbrada a experimentar. Y pensar que eras menor de edad cuando tuviste aquella primera experiencia, ¿cuántos años tenías, quince? Sabes que no importa ya. Aquello está en el pasado, y tu cabeza no te permite volver allá, por mucho que quieras hacerlo. Ahora tienes más de veinte. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, y entregar tu cuerpo a quien se te ocurra. Pero sabes que eso, sencillamente, no es posible, porque tu corazón siempre le ha pertenecido a una sola persona, la misma persona que está desatando el delirio en tu interior.

Apenas eres consciente de que tus gemidos son cada vez más agudos, pero aquello es lo de menos. O al menos lo es para tu mente… o lo que queda de éste, porque siempre has creído que los asuntos del amor no están en ese sitio. No sientes el amor en tu cabeza, no lo sientes en tus piernas ni en tus brazos, menos en tu intimidad, aunque lo que está estremeciendo tu cuerpo y haciendo que sueltes gemidos sin resuello se encuentre allí. No. Lo sientes en tu corazón, un órgano que la ciencia siempre ha dicho que su única función era bombear sangre al resto del cuerpo. Pero no eres Amy, ni por asomo. Eres Serena, aquella chica demasiado tonta para sacar siquiera un tres en inglés, demasiado inocente para decir cosas indecentes durante el sexo, demasiado golosa para tu estómago y demasiado llorona para sufrir por tus amigas una y otra vez. Pero ahora, eres feliz. Ahora, nadie puede arrebatarte lo que Darien te está dando.

Y sientes que el calor y la dulzura se estaban haciendo insoportables.

Ni idea tienes del tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que llegaste a la laguna hasta que tu cuerpo explotó. Lo único que sientes es la explosión misma. Te da la impresión que estás envuelta en llamas, que el cosquilleo en tu interior es demasiado intenso para quedarte callada, y que el mundo a tu alrededor no forma parte de la realidad, porque la única realidad que conoces en ese momento es que Darien acaba de hacerte el amor, de una forma en que nunca lo imaginaste posible… y en día de tu boda, lo que es mejor. Todos y cada uno de tus sueños se hicieron realidad en una noche.

Te cuesta recuperar la respiración. Ves borroso y el cosquilleo en tu intimidad se niega a desaparecer. Sin embargo, lo primero que recuperas es la consciencia. Tomas las mejillas de Darien con suavidad, e imaginas que tus ojos brillan, no por las lágrimas, sino por la felicidad, aquella pequeña porción de felicidad que acabas de obtener. Pese a que ya eres una mujer, no puedes evitar sentirte como una adolescente, aquella misma adolescente que había experimentado por primera vez el amor sexual a los quince años, creyendo que todas sus fantasías se habían hecho realidad. No obstante, después de más de cinco años, supiste que estabas equivocada. Tus fantasías no se hicieron realidad a los quince años, sino que ahora.

—Gracias —dices, mostrando una sonrisa, notando que tu cuerpo está más tranquilo, aunque el sudor seguía molestando—, por hacerme tan feliz.

—Tú también me haces feliz, mi amor —te dice Darien dulcemente, y asumes que el brillo de tus ojos se hizo aún mayor y que tu sonrisa se hace más amplia—, aunque a veces no lo sientas de ese modo.

—Es que… bueno… es que no soy una chica inteligente, o hermosa, o trabajadora, fuerte —te oyes decir, aunque ya sabes que él no te valora por las cosas que caracterizan a tus amigas, pero ya te conoces lo suficiente para darte cuenta que te gusta que te digan lo que vales—, y hay veces en que no sé por qué sigues conmigo.

Darien puso cara de entendimiento, y ya te imaginas lo que va a decir.

—Serena, puedes ser una chica torpe, llorona, comilona y floja, pero hay algo que no ha cambiado en los miles de años que nos hemos amado —dijo, y te ves a ti misma sonreír, sin que le hayas ordenado a tu boca hacer tal cosa—. Tu corazón y tu coraje siguen siendo tan grandes como el universo mismo.

Imaginando la cara que estás poniendo en este momento, deseas que Darien te haga el amor otra vez.


	8. Despacio por las piedras

VIII  
Despacio por las piedras

**Nota:** Porque me lo pidieron, aquí está la continuación del capítulo "Solo se ve bien con…". Al parecer, Setsuna jugando para el otro equipo fue una buena idea para alguien.

Veamos qué sale ahora.

* * *

Sailor Pluto hacía su trabajo, custodiando la puerta del tiempo, cuando se le vino a la mente aquel momento que había pasado con Saori Sato, la chica del cabello plateado. A veces creía que su deber era monótono y aburrido, y que merecía echar una cana al aire por lo menos, pero después recordaba que nadie más desempeñaría su rol, y que era muy importante que no lo abandonara.

_Tal vez fue un error haber aceptado jugar el juego de Saori. Tuve suerte en esa ocasión, pero no puedo permitir que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo, por mucho que mi cuerpo lo desee._

Sailor Pluto estaba acostumbrada a negarse a los placeres mundanos que las demás Sailor Senshi sí podían disfrutar. Después de todo, custodiar la puerta del tiempo era una labor de tiempo completo, y ella lo había aceptado. No obstante, jamás imaginó que las consecuencias fuesen tan dolorosas. Se sentía como el desdichado de Tántalo; tenía los placeres de la vida frente a ella, pero sin ser capaz de alcanzarlos. Siendo la más madura de las Sailor Senshi del sistema solar, Sailor Pluto se sentía como una adolescente que no pudiera ir a ver a su novio a causa de un castigo que le hubiera impuesto su madre.

Porque, en ese momento, su tarea le parecía un castigo.

Deseaba volver a ver a Saori, pero no podía dejar su trabajo nuevamente. El sentido común le decía que ella había cometido un delito al hacerse pasar por un hombre en aquella página de citas, pero también recordó que ella había aceptado tal juego y, si era honesta consigo misma, lo que pasó después había borrado toda sensibilidad legal de su cabeza. Además de todo lo demás, nada malo había ocurrido durante esa velada.

_No creo que esté mal volver a ver a Saori. Pero tendré que ser clara con ella. Esta será la última vez que la vea. No habrá una tercera vez, por mucho que me duela hacerlo._

Saori descansaba en su casa, viendo una película de acción y comiendo pistachos, cuando el teléfono sobre el velador comenzó a sonar. Consultó su reloj antes de atender la llamada. Las siete y media de la tarde. Exhaló en señal de alivio. No era una llamada de alguna casa comercial solicitando el pago de su escasa deuda. De todos modos, mañana recibía su sueldo. Tomó el auricular y se lo llevó a la oreja, preguntándose quién querría algo de ella.

Compuso una sonrisa.

Sabía que esa llamada iba a llegar, tarde o temprano. Acordando el encuentro, Saori colgó el teléfono, apagó el televisor, tomó el bol con los pistachos y se dirigió a la cocina, donde dejó el bol sobre un mueble. Acto seguido, se encaminó al baño, se quitó la ropa y entró en la tina, juzgando que iba a necesitar un buen baño. Después de todo, como ella sabía, su nuevo huésped cuidaba de su apariencia hasta en el último detalle.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, volvió al dormitorio a ponerse ropa cómoda, se echó perfume, ordenó la cama y salió de la habitación, rumbo a la sala de estar, justo cuando el timbre sonó. Componiendo una sonrisa, Saori abrió la puerta y se encontró con la persona que había estado esperando.

—Hola, Saori —saludó Setsuna, besando su mejilla de forma cordial. Saori hizo lo mismo.

—Hola, Setsuna. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Sola, y aburrida.

Saori arqueó una ceja.

—Ahora entiendo por qué decidiste venir. Pasa. Ponte cómoda.

Setsuna obedeció y tomó asiento en un sillón amplio y mullido. Saori fue a la cocina a buscar algo para comer, y volvió con unas botanas en un bol grande, además de dos vasos llenos con jugo de arándanos. Saori vio que Setsuna miraba las botanas y el jugo con curiosidad.

—No los traje para decorar —dijo Saori con una pequeña carcajada, y Setsuna, sintiéndose tonta, tomó un vaso de jugo y bebió comedidamente.

—¿Qué ha sido de ti? —quiso saber Setsuna, cruzándose de piernas, mostrándolas un poco más, claro que sin intención de hacerlo—. La primera vez que nos vimos, no nos conocimos bastante bien. Como que saltamos al sexo casi de inmediato.

—Bueno, soy detective, y trabajo para el Departamento de Investigación de la Policía —explicó Saori, sentándose al lado de Setsuna, también mostrando las piernas, claro que con la inequívoca intención de provocarla—. Tuve ciertos problemas para entrar, no porque sea mujer, sino por mi orientación sexual.

—Recuerdo que me dejaste bien claro cuál es esa —dijo Setsuna, notando que Saori estaba mostrándole las piernas con intención—. Pero no veo cuál es el problema.

—En opinión de los altos mandos, ser homosexual no permitía a las personas ser objetivas con sus trabajos, y que fomentarían la proliferación de relaciones sentimentales dentro del departamento, lo que está prohibido. —Saori hizo un gesto de asco antes de continuar hablando—. Eran solamente prejuicios de parte de los jefes. Hace siete años que se promulgó la ley que igualaba a los homosexuales con los demás en todo aspecto.

—Sí. Unas amigas personales pudieron casarse gracias a esa ley —dijo Setsuna, recordando aquel memorable matrimonio entre Amy y Michiru—. Menos mal que esos legisladores hicieron caso al pueblo… aunque sea por una vez.

Saori volvió a cruzarse de piernas, y la falda se subió más aún. Setsuna se dio cuenta, y tragó saliva.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo? —preguntó ella, y Setsuna dilató los ojos—. Vamos, no temas. Solamente estamos conversando.

Pero Setsuna no había tragado saliva por miedo, sino por nervios. Era evidente que Saori la estaba provocando, pero no veía forma de tomar la iniciativa sin sentirse incómoda por eso. No quería que ella la viera como una persona ávida de sexo, como alguien para quien el sexo era lo único importante en su vida. Porque Setsuna tenía ganas de devolverle el favor a Saori.

—Es que… quiero hacer algo, pero me da miedo lo que puedas pensar de mí. Jamás he estado en esa situación.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? —inquirió Saori, inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás, arqueando un poco la espalda, de forma que sus pechos fuesen más prominentes. Setsuna ya no tuvo ninguna duda. Saori estaba intentando que ella tomara la iniciativa. Pero, cada vez que se decía a sí misma que siguiera adelante, sus músculos no respondían, como si éstos quisiera sublevarse en contra de sus deseos.

—Pues… bueno… quería hacerte lo mismo que tú me hiciste en el hotel, pero… es que… no quiero que pienses que soy una… una…

—¿Depredadora sexual? —dijo Saori, soltando una carcajada suave—. Por favor, Setsuna. No pienses eso. Después de tu experiencia, ¿de verdad te puedo culpar por actuar así? Además, se nota que no tienes idea de qué implica ser una depredadora sexual.

—No es eso —repuso Setsuna, notando que Saori se pasaba la lengua por los labios de una forma muy sutil—. No quiero que pienses que soy… bueno… caliente.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Setsuna, actúas como si no pertenecieras a la raza humana. Eres mujer. Tienes deseos, y parte de esos deseos, lo quieras o no, son sexuales. Tampoco es como si la idiota frente a ti no quiera que satisfagas esos deseos que tienes.

Setsuna se quedó inmóvil por un momento. Saori le estaba poniendo las cosas muy fáciles. Y lo que era mejor, ella no creía que se estuviera comportando como un chico que no hubiera tenido sexo en décadas. Se dio cuenta que aquel deseo en su interior era normal en las personas, y ya no lo reprimió más.

Lentamente, Setsuna se inclinó sobre Saori y la besó con suavidad, con un poco de tiento, como si no supiera si iba por el camino correcto o no. Apoyó sus extremidades sobre el brazo del sillón, juntando su cuerpo con el de Saori, notando que ella no necesitaba arquear la espalda para que sus pechos fuesen más notorios.

—No tienes experiencia —dijo Saori, cuando hubo una ventana entre los besos de Setsuna—, pero eso hace que tus besos sean muy dulces. Me encanta.

Setsuna se sintió más confiada cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, y volvió a besarla, tratando de emular la timidez con la que la había besado antes, consiguiéndolo de forma rotunda. Saori abrazó a Setsuna, queriendo sentir su calor antes que otro calor muy distinto se apoderara de su cuerpo.

—Guau —dijo Saori cuando Setsuna se hubo separado de ella—. Si puedes hacer eso con mi boca, ni quiero imaginar qué me vas a hacer allá abajo.

Con un poco de nerviosismo, Setsuna abandonó los labios de Saori y se trasladó a sus piernas, levantando su falda lo justo y necesario para exponer lo justo y necesario. Quitó la ropa interior de Saori con lentitud, y ella lo interpretó como que quería hacerla esperar para el placer.

Abriendo un poco las piernas de Saori, Setsuna se aproximó muy lentamente a su intimidad, como si no estuviera segura de qué hacer a continuación. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de la humedad que había recorrido la suya le dio una pista sobre lo que venía. Sacando tímidamente la lengua de su boca, rozó aquel lugar, y Saori lanzó un gemido suave, lo que le dijo a Setsuna que estaba haciéndolo bien.

—Eso es muy rico —gimió, tomando la cabeza de Setsuna, y presionando suavemente hacia abajo—. Sigue así, por favor.

Y Setsuna siguió. No se dio prisa por complacer a Saori, moviendo su lengua lentamente, con tiento, sin saber que era precisamente lo que Saori deseaba. El cosquilleo en sus entrañas creció placenteramente, haciendo que soltara gemidos sensuales. Pero con el cosquilleo, venía el calor, y aquello hizo que se desabotonara la blusa, y apartara el sostén del camino, tomando sus pechos con delicadeza primero, después con un poco más de firmeza. Más al sur de la anatomía de Saori, Setsuna seguía ayudando a su amante a alcanzar el cielo con sus manos.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Setsuna en un susurro inocente que hizo que los vellos de Saori se erizaran.

—Mucho —gimió Saori, tomando las manos de Setsuna y guiándolas hacia adelante—. Acaricia mis pechos.

Setsuna jamás había tomado unos pechos de mujer en su vida, pues siempre había desempeñado un trabajo que no le permitía explorar su anatomía de la forma en que las quinceañeras solían hacerlo. En ese momento, sin embargo, Setsuna aprendió dos cosas nuevas sobre los pechos de las mujeres: en primer lugar, era muy agradable tocarlos, y en segundo lugar, causaba placer hacerlo, pues Saori soltó un gemido dulce y sensual cuando lo hizo. No obstante, no perdió de vista la tarea. Aplicar la ley del Talión jamás había sido tan placentero.

Los minutos pasaban, y los gemidos de Saori se estaban haciendo cada vez más agudos e intensos, pero Setsuna no se había desesperado. Seguía moviendo su lengua con la misma lentitud, y masajeaba sus pechos del mismo modo. Al parecer, mientras más lento se hacía, más delicioso era el placer que se sentía.

—Oh, Setsuna, me derrito —gimió Saori, respirando como si hubiera contenido la respiración unos cuantos minutos bajo el agua—. Llévame a las estrellas… no pares hasta que mi sangre hierva.

Y Setsuna no se detuvo. No podía hacerlo, pues el placer de Saori era el de ella. Tampoco se dio prisa. Ninguna de las dos se daba cuenta que ya había pasado una hora desde el primer beso de la noche, pero la piel de Saori estaba caliente, y sus gemidos eran muy agudos ya. Aún no se detenía cuando Saori arqueó la espalda y lanzó un grito breve pero dulce al aire, aspirando aire como si no lo hubiera hecho en un lustro. El fuego en su interior era intenso y el cosquilleo era más dulce que la miel.

Por fortuna, Setsuna se percató que Saori había llegado al límite y alzó la cabeza, mirando cómo ella se retorcía y juntaba sus piernas, como tratando de contener la explosión que acababa de ocurrir en su interior.

—Oh, oh, mierda, eso fue…

Saori no dijo nada más, pues fue acallada por un beso de Setsuna, tan lento y dulce como los anteriores. Saori pudo sentir el sabor de su propia feminidad en sus labios, y se aferró a Setsuna como si alguien se la quisiera arrebatar.

—Gracias —dijo Saori en un susurro, más calmada que antes, después que Setsuna se hubo separado de ella, acariciando su cabello y mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Puede que no tengas experiencia, pero creo que habértelo tomado con calma fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado. Es una lástima que esto tenga que terminar.

Saori frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Setsuna?

Involuntariamente, unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Setsuna.

—Tengo un trabajo que consume todo mi tiempo. Estoy faltando a mi trabajo al venir aquí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué viniste?

—Porque quería estar contigo una vez más. —Setsuna se secó las lágrimas y mostró una sonrisa triste—. Sé que debería haberte reportado a las autoridades por hacerte pasar por un hombre, pero me di cuenta que no valía la pena. Lo que me diste compensó con creces todo lo demás. Créeme que a mí tampoco me gusta tener que dejarte, pero mi trabajo es muy importante.

—¿Y me puedes decir cuál es?

Setsuna decidió que Saori era digna de saber su secreto y extrajo su cetro de transformación. Saori vio cómo la persona que le acababa de hacer el amor se transformaba en otra mujer, una mujer con un atuendo muy familiar y un cayado aún más familiar. La había visto en las noticias, después del incidente con el androide autodenominado Blackstar.

—¡Eres una Sailor Senshi! —exclamó Saori, casi sin aire.

—Soy Sailor Pluto —dijo ella, mostrando una sonrisa un poco más alegre—, y soy la guardiana del tiempo. De mí depende que los acontecimientos no se salgan de curso. Como puedes ver, es un trabajo que debo hacer todo el tiempo, sacrificando mi felicidad y mis deseos. Tú fuiste una excepción a esa regla, y estoy muy agradecida de haber pasado estos dos momentos contigo.

Saori aún estaba de pie, enraizada al piso, cuando Sailor Pluto se aproximó a ella y le dio un beso suave y dulce en los labios antes de desaparecer en un destello de luz. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que Saori pudiera reaccionar y ser consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

_Bueno, al menos no soy la única que ocultó su identidad._

Pero, definitivamente, lo que iba a quedar como una huella imborrable en su memoria, era el hecho que había hecho el amor dos veces con una Sailor Senshi, una de aquellas valientes y poderosas guerreras en cuyos hombros recaía proteger al mundo del mal. No obstante, se sintió un poco mal al entender que jamás volvería a ver a Setsuna Meiō en su vida.

_Lo importante es que ocurrió_ se dijo Saori, derramando unas lágrimas antes de limpiárselas y arreglarse la ropa. Ya vendrían tiempos mejores.


	9. Yin yang

IX  
Yin Yang

**Nota:** este es el bonus track del que hablé al principio. Hay quienes dicen que esta pareja es canon, otras dicen que no, pero es seguro que hay más que amistad entre ambas.

Los dejo ahora con el último capítulo de este fic.

* * *

Corría el año 1999, y no había amenazas que enfrentar. Pese a que aquello era una buena noticia para cualquier otra persona, para Hotaru Tomoe era un recordatorio de la soledad que debía enfrentar día a día. Ya era capaz de valerse por su cuenta, ahora que era mayor de edad y que ya no se encontraba bajo la tutela de Haruka y Michiru, vivía sola en un departamento pequeño, el que pagaba con su sueldo, trabajando en un cementerio como sepulturero. No era el trabajo más alegre o emocionante del mundo, pero ayudaba a su economía. Además, como que tenía una extraña afinidad con la muerte y los muertos.

En ese momento, sin embargo, se encontraba en su departamento. Yacía recostada sobre el sillón, haciendo zapping en la televisión, sin encontrar nada interesante que ver. De hecho, lo único interesante que había ocurrido en su vida se encontraba a casi mil años de distancia. Imposible de alcanzar. Hotaru deseaba que hubiera tenido más tiempo con esa persona, pues era la única que la había tratado como una persona normal, sin ser capaz de anticipar que sus sentimientos fuesen más allá de la amistad.

_Nunca se lo dije… nunca tuve el coraje de decírselo. La llamaba amiga, pero quería que fuese mi amor. Le decía "te quiero", pero quería decirle "te amo". "Hagamos travesuras" le decía. "Hagamos el amor" quería decirle, pese a que éramos muy jóvenes para eso aún. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me comporté como una cobarde?_

En esas cosas pensaba Hotaru cuando notó que la pared frente a ella se distorsionaba, como si la estuviera viendo a través del fondo de una botella de vidrio. Lo siguiente que pudo ver, fue precisamente a la persona en la que había estado pensando todo ese rato. Su corazón le traicionó. Comenzó a latir con más fuerza, y todo su cuerpo tembló. Como si no estuviera segura de que lo que estaba viendo fuese real, se puso de pie con lentitud, mirando fijamente a la joven que había aparecido sin ninguna advertencia en su departamento.

—Hola, Hotaru —saludó Rini con una voz gentil, como la de su madre. Sin embargo, había un extraño aire de tristeza en su mirada, como si hubiera ocurrido algo terrible.

—Rini —dijo Hotaru con un hilo de voz, acercándose a ella con tiento, como si temiera que Rini se deshiciera en miles de corpúsculos de luz—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Pasó algo malo?

Rini no respondió. Caminó lentamente hacia el sillón, tomando asiento sobre éste, luciendo más triste que antes. No fue hasta que reconoció su entorno que tomó la palabra.

—Veo que estás armando tu vida —dijo, sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

—Eso pasa cuando no hay amenazas —repuso Hotaru, sentándose al lado de Rini, sin saber si tomarle el hombro o abalanzarse sobre ella y no dejarla ir el resto de la tarde. Al final, no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas—. Uno tiene que regresar a la vida ordinaria.

—¿Ninguna persona especial en tu vida?

—No he cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Sigo siendo la misma persona extraña que conociste hace seis años ya. —Rini notó que Hotaru no lucía deprimida por eso, sino que esperanzada. Compuso una pequeña sonrisa. Era justamente lo que había anticipado.

—¿Puedes imaginar una razón por la que decidí viajar casi mil años desde el futuro hasta tu departamento?

Hotaru sabía precisamente qué era lo que quería creer, pero le dio mucho pudor reconocerlo. De algún modo, una parte de ella esperaba que Rini rechazara tener algún vínculo sentimental con ella, y le daba miedo darse cuenta que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Sus miedos no eran infundados. Ya había pasado por eso, y no había sido agradable. Pero, tal vez, había estado buscando en el lugar incorrecto.

—Algo malo pasó en Tokio de Cristal, ¿verdad?

Rini evitó la mirada de Hotaru. Se quedó en silencio, como tratando de buscar las mejores palabras para explicarle la tragedia que había ocurrido en el futuro. Hotaru notó que había lágrimas pugnando por salir de los ojos de Rini.

—Las… las Sailor Senshi… fueron… fueron…

Hotaru abrió los ojos, captando al vuelo lo que Rini intentaba decirle.

—Ya veo. Viniste aquí porque necesitas la ayuda de las Sailor Senshi, porque ya no existen en tu futuro.

Pero Rini negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que pelear esa batalla por mi cuenta —dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo que extrajo de su bolsillo—. No debo rendirme, aunque no tenga fuerzas para continuar. Por eso vine aquí.

—No entiendo.

—Hotaru, vine aquí por ti —dijo Rini, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, notando el brillo en los de su amiga—. Tú eras mi razón para seguir peleando, pero… pero ya no estás en mi presente. El único lugar donde puedo encontrarte es en mi pasado. Y, créeme, Hotaru, te necesito más que nunca.

Por alguna razón, Hotaru se puso de pie, mirando a la pared frente a ella, sin verla realmente. Quería pensar que Rini la necesitaba para pelear alguna desagradable batalla, pero su corazón sabía que ella la necesitaba por otras razones. De hecho, ni siquiera necesitaba un motivo para hacer suya a la mujer frente a ella. Con aliviar su desesperante soledad era suficiente.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a pelear?

Rini negó con la cabeza. Como Hotaru, se puso de pie y la encaró, mostrando una sonrisa triste.

—Ya te dije que es mi pelea. —Rini tomó por la cintura a Hotaru, y ella se estremeció un poco. Rini estaba muy cerca de ella, más cerca de lo que una amistad permitía.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

Rini se acercó un poco más, y le habló en un tono suave y dulce que desató escalofríos en el cuerpo de Hotaru.

—Necesito tu amor.

Las palabras llegaron segundos antes que sus labios. Hotaru se quedó inmóvil, mientras era consciente de que todos sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad en ese momento. Lentamente, con tiento, Hotaru fue cobrando más confianza en sí misma, y envolvió el cuello de Rini con sus brazos, dejándose llevar, olvidándose del tiempo, de su trabajo y de todo lo que pesaba sobre su vida.

Cuando ambas se separaron, Hotaru vio que Rini la miraba con una intensidad que le traspasaba el alma, y supo lo que venía después. Con lentitud, casi con inocencia, se fue deshaciendo de su ropa, pero Rini la detuvo, tomando sus brazos, mostrándole una sonrisa.

—Déjame a mí hacerlo.

Hotaru bajó los brazos, y Rini se deshizo del vestido de color púrpura que usaba Hotaru lentamente, como un niño que estuviera abriendo un regalo del que no sabía nada. Rini hizo aún más amplia su sonrisa cuando vio que le agradaba lo que estaba viendo. Volvió a besar a Hotaru, mientras que sus manos se deshacían de su sostén y de lo demás.

—Quiero darte todo mi amor —le susurró Rini al oído, y Hotaru notó que ponía piel de gallina—. Ahora, desnúdame, y vayamos al cielo, juntas.

Hotaru, con un poco de nerviosismo, sin esperar que alguna vez se diera esa oportunidad, fue quitando el vestido blanco de princesa que usaba Rini, dándose cuenta que no usaba ropa interior debajo de éste. No sabía si se trataba de un asunto de comodidad o si Rini había venido con la intención de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero pronto, toda pregunta careció de importancia. Lo que estaba viendo en ese momento le había robado el aire de los pulmones (2).

—Oh, Rini —dijo, en cuanto tuvo la capacidad de hablar—, he soñado y soñado con este momento… y ahora que está a punto de hacerse realidad…

Pero Rini no quería que las palabras arruinaran el momento. Abrazó a Hotaru y la besó nuevamente, esta vez con un poco más de brío, juntando aún más su cuerpo con el de ella, acariciando su piel y conteniendo la respiración. Hotaru notó que Rini avanzaba lentamente, empujándola con delicadeza, hasta que ambas cayeron sobre el sillón, rebotando un poco sobre éste. El beso continuó, y Hotaru abrió sus piernas, de modo que Rini pudiera acomodarse mejor.

—¿Quieres placer, o quieres amor? —preguntó Rini en un tono dulce que hizo que Hotaru imaginara miel en sus labios.

—Quiero amor, porque eso es lo que quieres también.

—Entonces, estamos mal posicionadas.

Después de un rato, era Hotaru quien se hallaba encima de Rini, y fue ella quien se abrió de piernas en esa ocasión para recibir mejor a Hotaru. Ella se apoyó sobre su cuerpo, tomando su cabeza con una mano y su mejilla con la otra. Miraba a Rini como si fuese lo último que viese en toda su vida.

—Me gustaría saber si hacemos esto en el futuro… si somos amantes —dijo Hotaru suavemente, acariciando las mejillas de Rini, mirándola intensamente a los ojos—. Siempre me lo he preguntado, desde que tú volviste al futuro.

—Éramos más que amantes —dijo Rini, dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz—. Éramos pareja. Éramos felices. Nadie nos decía nada, nadie tenía prejuicios. Mi madre te adoraba, y mi padre fue quien hizo que ya nadie albergara rencores hacia las mujeres como nosotras. Venías a visitarme todos los fines de semana al palacio, y a veces, hacíamos el amor en mi habitación. Era lo más hermoso de ese fin de semana, compartir mi cuerpo con el tuyo y alcanzar las estrellas con nuestras manos.

Hotaru se quedó en silencio, mirando a Rini como si ella fuese la misma diosa de la luna. Había dejado de ser una niña, para convertirse en la mujer más bella que jamás había conocido. Le causaba una alegría inocente darse cuenta que, en el futuro, la mujer que más deseaba en el mundo iba a estar a su lado. Había heredado todas las buenas cosas de su madre, salvo su orientación sexual. Su amor iba a ser correspondido.

—Todo este tiempo… me imaginé un mundo contigo —dijo Hotaru suavemente, abrazando a Rini, de forma que sus cuerpos estuvieran aún más juntos—, imaginé que estabas conmigo, de la mano por las calles, compartiendo historias, sentimientos… y más. Nunca imaginé que alguna vez se harían realidad mis sueños.

—Nunca me dijiste nada —dijo Rini, dándole otro beso rápido en la nariz a Hotaru. Ella se sonrojó un poco—, acerca de lo que sentías por mí. Tú sabías lo que yo sentía por ti, y no hiciste nada.

—¿Cómo podría hacer algo? Eras de otro tiempo. No pertenecías a mi presente.

—Pero enamorarme de ti cambió mi presente —dijo Rini, tomando la espalda de Hotaru y presionando hacia abajo, de forma que sus cuerpos se juntaran aún más—. Gracias a ti, ahora tengo una razón para seguir luchando. Si jamás me hubiera interesado en ti, habría perdido mi pelea hace mucho tiempo ya.

—Y por eso viniste aquí —repuso Hotaru, separándose un poco de Rini, no porque quisiera alejarse, sino porque quería contemplar su cuerpo—. Oh, Rini, lo hiciste por mí. Volviste al pasado solamente por mí.

—Solamente por ti, amor mío —susurró Rini, sin dejar de mirar a Hotaru a los ojos, sonriendo muy levemente—. Recuerdo que Plu me explicó cómo funcionaban los viajes en el tiempo. Podría pasar una vida entera contigo aquí, sin que haya pasado un segundo en el futuro.

—Pero no tienes una vida entera para eso.

—No. No la tengo. Pero estar contigo me da fuerzas.

—Pero no puedo ir a tu presente. Arruinaría las cosas.

Rini volvió a hacer fuerza con sus brazos para juntarse con Hotaru. Ella no dio muestras de resistirse, y sus pieles volvieron a tocarse. Hotaru sonrió. Le gustaba sentir la piel de Rini junto a la suya, le gustaba el calor que brotaba de su cuerpo, le gustaba la curvatura de sus pechos en sus manos. Más no necesitaba. Aquello que se veía normalmente en el porno lésbico no era más que pirotecnia barata. Y le agradaba que Rini pensara lo mismo.

—Me basta con un momento en tu presente —dijo Rini, acercándose a Hotaru, besándola nuevamente, abrazándola, sintiendo su calor, la suavidad de su piel, su respiración agitada. Más no necesitaba.

—Es que… no quiero que se termine —dijo Hotaru, y Rini vio que lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos—, pero tampoco quiero quitarte tiempo.

—Lo sé. Es agradable que haya un poco de luz entre tanta oscuridad.

Hotaru pestañeó para limpiarse las lágrimas, mostrando una sonrisa.

—Pues yo soy un puntito de oscuridad en un mundo de luz.

Rini soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Pues yo seré tu puntito de luz en tu oscuridad, y tú serás mi puntito de oscuridad en mi luz.

Hotaru suspiró suavemente.

—Te amo, Rini.

—Yo también, Hotaru.

—Me gustaría estar así contigo, para siempre —dijo Hotaru, juntando su frente con la de Rini.

—A mí también. Pero recuerda que siempre me podrás encontrar en tu corazón. Porque allí pertenezco, aunque nos separen mil años.

—¿Y yo estoy en tu corazón?

—Siempre hallarás un hogar allí —susurró Rini, besando a Hotaru una vez más—. Así como siempre podré hallar refugio en tus brazos. Y, cuando las dos partamos de este mundo, te aseguro que nos volveremos a encontrar, y nadie nos va a separar.

Hotaru compuso una amplia sonrisa.

—Lo haces ver hermoso.

—Es por que lo es —dijo Rini, y Hotaru descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo su respiración y las caricias de sus manos—. Espera y verás que todo lo que te estoy diciendo es cierto—. Rini también cerró los ojos, juntando su frente con la de Hotaru, juntando su pecho con el de ella—. No sabes cuán feliz me estás haciendo en este momento.

Hotaru murmuró el nombre de Rini, y ella supo que se estaba quedando lentamente dormida. Ella también quería dormir en sus brazos, al menos por un momento más, antes que debiese partir nuevamente al futuro.

—No quiero perderte —fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

(2) Creo que Hotaru, como Haruka y Michiru, también es lesbiana, pero nunca he visto esto confirmado o refutado de forma oficial. A mí me gustaría creer que lo es. Si fuese por mí, haría lesbianas a todas las Sailor Senshi del sistema solar, a excepción de Sailor Moon, por ese asunto de su romance de milenios con su príncipe. xD

**Nota: **Con esto pongo fin a esta colección de oneshots. Confieso que no tuve corazón para hacer esta última historia algo más sexual y acorde al resto de las historias de este fic. Más que lemon, me salió algo lime. xD

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado (o no).

Saludos lunares.


End file.
